Naii and Nate
by EmmaInseparable
Summary: What happens When Naii finds out that she has a twin brother who is Nate Grey from connect 3? And what happens when her physco ex boyfriend is back in the picture? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: well this is my 1st fanfiction so im sorry if i Don't update quickly cause im still getting used to how it works :D hope you enjoy this little preface and i hope you'll read the rest of the story :) This is for my best friend Naii for helping me come up with a plot and lettng me make her into a character :)**

I sadly don't own Camp Rock :( 

_I was walking down a long white corridor, even thought I didn't know where it led I had an urge to get to the end of it. That was when I saw a figure; I couldn't make out much of what they looked like but, I knew they were a boy and he looked like he was about my age; as I walked closer towards him I began to see him in more detail. He was wearing dark blue jeans, with a white T-shirt underneath a dark tan leather jacket with a dark blue scarf. His face was the thing that Mesmerised though, He had rich dark Chocolate coloured eyes, his hair was a mass of tight brown curls that seemed to bounce as we walked closer towards each other. He had a confused look on his face as if were thinking "Who is that?" The problem was I knew this person from somewhere other than this corridor, the thing is I couldn't remember where from. Suddenly the corridor started to shake violently as if there was an earthquake, I then heard an annoyingly familiar voice say "NAII! Wake up! Naii!"_

**yes I know its short but since I'm off Ill from school today ill try and update quickly- I would love it if people reviewed to tell me what they think of it so far :) **

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

I was jerked awake by someone roughly shaking me and telling me to wake up.

I groggily opened my eyes to see my best friend Emma leaning over me, "Well FINALLY! I thought you were never going to wake up!" she said to me as I sat up and she sat down next to me.

I should explain a little about Emma just so you can get to know her; well first of all she has middle length light brown hair, which she usually wears up in a bobble, her eyes seem to change colour (**A/n: yes I'm from the UK so I spell colour like that!) **In different lights but usually they are a light green with a ring of hazel near the centre.

Her personality is bright and bubbly and she always seems to have something random to say.  
oh yeah and did I mention that she's OBSESSED with connect 3? I really don't know what she sees in them, ok I'll admit that some of their songs are ok but I don't go crazy over them like Emma does.  
So I guess it was my mistake for mentioning to her that Connect 3 were doing a concert In New Jersey near where we live, meaning that I have to go with Emma to it.  
ok secretly I don't actually mind about going too much because I'll get to have fun with Emma, the only thing I'm not looking forward to is the meet and greet after the concert, just the thought of all the screaming fans sends shivers down my spine.

"Tell me again why we have to spend most of the day getting ready for the concert which is a 6 O'clock _tonight!" _ I said to Emma as she started to decorate her face with connect 3 quotes like "Will you make me a birdhouse" she had asked whether i wanted to have quotes on my face but I refused.  
"I told you before Naii! I really want C3 to remember me! So that means we have to stand out form the crowd!" I frowned at how obsessed she was but she carried on as if she hadn't noticed "Oh come on Naii wouldn't it be so cool if NATE GRAY! Remembere-"

I didn't hear the rest of what Emma said because I suddenly realised who the stranger was in my dream: Nate Gray. Why was he in my dream? Maybe it was cause Emma had slept over and some of her obsessive-ness (**is that even a word?) **had rubbed off on me?  
oh I hope I'm not gonna' go all obsessed like Emma!  
No it was probably just one of those random dreams- yeah that's it

Ok now I'm not looking forward to the concert as much now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok heres the next chapter, I wanna thank my friend Naii for being my 1st and only reviewer so far, i mean come on i've had 90 hits so far for my story and noone (apart from Naii) has reviewed I reaaly wanna know what you guys think of it and whether I should carry on or not- sorry for startin this on a negative note but still!**

disclaimer: I don't own camp Rock or Connect 3 but I do own Emma :D

* * *

Meanwhile...

**Nate's POV**

I just woke up from one of the weirdest dreams of my life, unless you count the one in which Shane had a beard and was riding a unicycle with a monkey on his shoulder-  
now that _was_ weird.  
Anyway in my dream I was in a long white corridor and I saw a girl who was about my age; her hair was so dark it was almost black and it was in curls that went down past her shoulders, her eyes were a very deep brown and they were so deep showing so much emotion that you could get lost in them.  
She was wearing bright red skinny jeans, black converse and a black T-shirt which said "NaiiNightmare"  
she was looking at me with a puzzled expression which I couldn't think of why she was. But all too soon I was pulled away from the land of dreams and back into reality by Jason falling out of his bunk which was just above mine.  
Great start to the day!

C3c3c3c3c3c3c3c3c3c3c3c3c3c3c3c3c3c3c3c3c3c3c3c3c3c3c3c3c3c3c3c3c3c3c3c3c3

**Emma's POV**

OH MY CONNECT 3! I can't believe I'm actually at a C3 concert!!  
We like have some of the best seats because we're not too close to the front (so we wont get crushed!) and we're over towards Nate's part of the stage!  
It even looks like Naii's enjoying it she's even singing along to some of the songs!  
WAIT... NO WAY! NO WAY, NO WAY, NO WAY! NATE GRAY IS STARING AT ME AND NAII! What should I do?  
- When in doubt scream you're heart out!  
"NATE, I LOVE YO-HEY! GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

**Naii's POV**

**  
**Ok this concert's startin' to get a little out of hand, I'll admit most of the concert was actually quite good, I mean Connect 3 are pretty amazing live!  
But now Emma's got it into her head that Nate keeps looking at us, so she's getting a little too rough, for example she was just screaming "NATE I LOVE YOU!" and trying to get herself closer 

to the stage by pushing a girl who was about our age but a little shorter than average onto the floor and almost trampling her to the ground.  
Luckily I noticed this and pulled her off the floor, If I hadn't she'd probably be a pancake by now.  
Wait what did they just say? Something about their last song-wow they've almost finished already, time fly's when you're having fun!

**Nate's POV**

We just finished singing our last song of the night: Play My Music  
and we ran off the stage to get ready for the meet and greet after; during the concert I thought I saw the girl that was in my dream, I didn't get that good a look of her due to some girl next to her, waving her arms like crazy and shouting stuff like " Please be mine Nate" I was amazed that I could hear her that clearly because of all the music and other screaming girls, she must have a very loud voice!  
Maybe in the meet and greet I'll get to see the girl who is like the one from my dream,  
well at least I hope I get to see her...

* * *

**so tell me what you think of the story so far, all you have to do is click on that little purpley button that says review and tell me what you think who knew that it could be so easy! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I would like to give a big thanks to huffle-bibin for being my 1st reviewer (apart from Naii ofc!) on this story :)  
disclaimer: Well what a surprize I still don't own Camp Rock, but Last time I checked I do own myself/Emma!:)**

**Naii's POV**

ok so here I am in a line of screaming fan girls, waiting for their turn to get a hug and a picture with the members of Connect 3. "Emma why am I even in the meet and greet line when I don't even like the band" I whisper frantically into her ear, not wanting any of the over obsessed fans to hear me and kick me out. Emma simply answered  
"Coz you're my best friend and I really want you in the picture with connect 3!"  
wait nooo way was I going in a picture with a bubble-gum, cookie cutter pop band!  
I was just about to tell Emma this but I was interrupted by ear splitting screams  
I guess that meant the band had arrived! And so the madness begins...

**Nate's POV  
**  
We walked slowly into the room in which the meet and greet was being held, and we were greeted by Lots of screams and shouts from the fan's.  
Even though we had been a band for about 3 years I still couldn't get over the amount of fans that we had and what they would do just to see us in a concert, after all we still thought of ourselves as ordinary teenage boys-except for the fact that we were in a band.  
The meet and greet was much the same as all the others that we've held over the years, Me and Shane got at least 60 pop-tarts, and Jason got 2 highly decorated birdhouses (which he seemed to love already) and about 10 chipmunk toys. That was when I saw her walking towards us...

**Jason's POV (a/n: yaayy Jason!)**

Wow I seriously love meet and greets!  
I mean you get to see everyone who loves your music and everyone seems so happy and upbeat! I just love it! We were coming to the last people of the meet and greet and I saw two girls walking over to us well I saw walking, one girl was almost running to get over to us, and the other girl who looked a lot like Nate was shuffling towards us.  
I smiled at the girl who was really bouncy and happy as she handed me a birdhouse, which was a forest green colour (my Favourite colour!) and had music notes and little guitars painted on it! I looked over towards Nate and saw that he staring with his mouth open at the girl who looked like him.  
Then he suddenly snapped out of his trance and walked over towards the girl and whispered something in her ear; she nodded and they walked away from the meet and greet together. Both me, Shane and the other girl, who's name I found out was Emma just stared after them with puzzled and shocked expressions on our faces**.**

**ohhh I wonder what Nate said to Naii!? wait im the auther ofc I know what he said! :D Tell me what you thought about the chapter in a review! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Nate's POV**

All I could do was stare, it was the same girl from my dream, but how could it be? Surely I had made the girl up from my imagination,  
but here she was standing so close to me extremely real!  
I had to know more about her and how she got into my dream.  
Maybe she had a similar dream to me.

I hardly noticed the other girl who was giving Jason something that looked like a birdhouse as I walked straight past them and to the "girl of my dreams"  
She gave me that oh so familiar puzzled look, as I leaned closer and whispered into her ear  
"Can I talk to you...in private?"  
She nodded and we walked out of the room into mine and my brothers' dressing room.  
Leaving the others behind.

**Naii's POV**

ok so here I am standing in a dressing room with Nate Grey, the person that my best friend has loved since she found their first C.D on one the bargain buy shelf at Best Buy.  
Oh I could so tell that she was going to kill me when I got back!  
We just stood and stared at each other for it seemed like forever; I started to think: maybe he's trying to tell me that he loved me and make me his 5th wife and we would live with 62 children and 3 goats. And then a fairy takes me to crazy land, where Nate lived. Ok maybe not. **(A/n: lol thanks huffle-bibin for that, it made me laugh so much!)  
**  
Ok this is getting ridiculous! It's been at least 4 minutes and no ones said anything, I guess it's up to me to break the ice.  
"You...err...said you needed to talk to me?" wait why did I sound so nervous?  
I'm never nervous when I'm talking to people; the difference was that this was Nate Grey for crying out loud!  
Oh please say I'm not getting star struck, not now!  
He shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot before he finally said;  
"Well...this is going to sound really weird but-"  
Before he could finish what he was saying a woman who had a mass of dark curls walked into the room.  
For some strange reason I seemed to recognise her even though i was sure I'd never seen her in my life.  
What she said next really shocked me though, because she said: " No it can't possibly be...Naii?!"

* * *

**kind of a cliff hanger :D hope you enjoyed it ooh i'd like 2 thank Naii and huffle-bibin for reviewinga second time :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**sowwi for the late update but my dad took mi interent off mi computer for who knows wat reasons! but tht meant that i have written the next chapter aswell! :D so yeah oh BTW Naii is pronounced Nayy (like a horse!) sowwi if this chapter doesnt make sense but i started to write it at like 4 am at a sleep ova! :) dont 4get 2 review!  
Disclaimer: I dt own Camp Rock okay!**

* * *

**Nate's POV**

Wait...how did my mom know her name, when even I didn't know it! I looked over at Naii to see her looking at me with a confused expression as if to say "How does she know my name?" I just shrugged my shoulders at her to show that I didn't know. This is getting stranger by the second and I need to know more about Naii!

**Naii's POV**

Ok this is really starting to freak me out now, first of all I have a dream with Nate Gray in it, then when I go to a Connect 3 concert the next day Nate asks me if he can talk to me in private and to top it all off Nate's mom knows my name-wait hang on how did I know it was Nate's mom?  
Well I guess the hair is a big give away but still it's really freaky!  
I just stared at her with a looked that said "How do you know my name you weird person!"  
It was about a minute until she finally said "You...don't know?" her face was a mixture between shock and hurt.  
Suddenly the door burst open revealing my mom with Emma poking her head round my mom and then Shane and Jason were behind her. "Mom what are you-"I started to ask but I was Cut off by her grabbing my arm and trying to pull me out the door!  
"MOM Oww you're hurting me, stop it! Why are you doing this?"  
I screamed but she still didn't release my arm out of her death grip, she simply said to connect 3's mom "Don't you dare come near Naii again!" I saw Nate trying to get over to help me but his mom stopped him and walked toward me and I felt her slip something in my jacket pocket, unnoticed by my mother as she carried on dragging me out of the room.

**Nate's POV**

Wait what just happened here? It all seemed to go so fast, but I could remember every single second of it.  
I was about to tell Naii about my dream when my mom had come into the room and called Naii by her name. Then she said something like "you don't know" don't know about what, what was my mom trying to say? Then all of a sudden a woman with long peroxide blonde hair and who was wearing a grey business suit, burst through the door followed by Naii's friend and then Shane and Jason. Naii knew the woman because she called her "Mom" she started to ask what all of us were thinking by saying "What are you doing here" but her mom had grabbed her arm tightly and started to pull her towards the door! She was screaming at her mom to stop because it hurt, but she didn't,  
I tried to help but my mom put her arm out in front of me to tell me to stop.  
She then walked over to Naii and slipped a piece of paper into her jacket pocket. Her mom didn't seem to notice this as she was too busy trying to get out of the door where Shane and Jason were stood in the way but she carried on dragging Naii along with Emma walking timidly behind them. The door swung shut with a giant bang as they left the room leaving me and my brothers staring at our mom with a disbelieving look as she just started to sob quietly into a tissue.

**Naii's POV**

I was getting dragged out of the concert hall by my mom with Emma closely at our heels, I had given up my struggle as soon as we had gotten out of the dressing room cause I knew there was no way of me being able to get back in with the grip that my mom had on my arm.  
But she still held onto it just in case I decided to try and escape-ha unlikely with my running skills! My wrist was starting to go numb! "God we better get to the car soon or my arms gonna' drop off!" I thought to myself as we rounded a corner and walked into the concert hall's car park.  
We got to the car quickly and I was shoved a little roughly into to the back seat of the car, as Emma got in on the other side and my mom got into the drivers seat. I rubbed my wrist which now had nail imprints in it! I saw from the corner of my eye that Emma was looking at a piece of paper which she was holding in her hand.  
I'd have to ask her what it was on Monday because at this point I couldn't less at what it was all I wanted to know was why my mom had freaked out like that, and how C3's mom knew my name.The car ride was totally silent and everyone was wrapped up in their own thoughts, especially me, I was trying to think of how she knew my name and what I didn't know but that was the thing-I didn't know at all what she was trying to get at. I was so zoned out and in my own thoughts that I hardly noticed my mom opening my car door.  
I only snapped out of my trance when my mom said sharply "Naii! Get out of the car NOW!" that was when I noticed that the car was parked outside our house and Emma was no where to be seen-My mom must have dropped her back off at her house.

I slowly walked towards the door of the house and once I had gotten in the house I started to head for the stair up to my room. I didn't say a word to my mom; I didn't even look at her. Just then I remembered the piece of Paper in my pocket.  
I got a sudden burst of energy and ran the rest of the way to my room.  
I slammed the door shut and jumped onto my bed and got the paper out of my pocket and looked to see what was on it.  
But I defiantly wasn't expecting to see what was on it...


	7. Chapter 7

yay another chappie! :D...Cnt think of anything to say... READ AND REVIEW! :D

Disclaimer: I still don't own Connect 3 and i probably never will :( but I do own Emma and i'm planning on buying Naii! :D

* * *

**Naii's POV**

I was in total shock.  
Who would have thought that such a small piece of paper could change someone's life completely, I hadn't, well not until now anyway. What I had in front of me was a photograph of a big smiling family. A man and a woman sat on chairs in the centre of the picture with proud smiles on their faces. The man had short brown hair and he wore glasses, he was wearing a black suit with a bow tie and a little tissue in the pocket of his suit jacket.  
The woman had a mass of dark, almost black long curls and she was wearing a black strapless long flowing dress that went down to her ankles and black high heels. On either side of the couple were two black haired boys.  
One of the boys who looked about seven was wearing a grey suit with a silver tie, it was quite obvious that he was wearing his first suit because he had his chest puffed out proudly and he had a broad grin on his face. The second of the two boys looked around four and his hair was slightly wavy was wearing a checked white and black shirt and black trousers and had a little lopsided grin on his cheeky looking face.

But what interested me the most were two toddlers sitting on their parents laps.  
They were obviously twins, one boy and one girl.  
They both had brown wispy curls and chocolate button coloured eyes.  
The girl was wearing a cream frilly dress which had little pink roses embroidered onto it; the boy was wearing a little cream shirt with a long striped black and cream tie and black trousers with braces to hold them in place.  
Both of them had identical cute little smiles on their faces, and they were holding hands.

I turned the photograph over to the back to find gold swirly writing that said: _"The Grey Family: Paul & Denise Grey with their children, Jason, Shane, Nathaniel & Naomi Grey."_ I almost had a heart attack when I read this because everything suddenly fit into place!  
The reason why me and Nate looked so alike was because we're twins! And Denise knew my name because I'm her daughter, and maybe my dream about Nate was a sign to say that I was going to find him! The thing is who is it I live with? I mean I obviously don't live with my actual family; wouldn't my adoptive mom be happy that I found my real family? I need to see my family but I don't know where they'll be, I mean I think that the show they played tonight was the last of their tour but where would they go? I looked at the back of the photo again and saw different writing to the one before, and it was a phone number and it said **"call us anytime x"** I knew Denise had written this for me to call them, so that is exactly what I was going to do!

**Nate's POV**

I'm sat in the back of the Tour bus with Shane and Jason waiting for out parents to finish off talking to the Manager of the Concert hall and thanking him. After that we would drive to a hotel and stay over night and then head back to our house in California.  
Jason and Shane were talking about the concert and how sad they were that the tour was over, they tried to get me to join in with the conversation, but I stayed silent and stared at nothing just thinking about Naii and how I probably wouldn't see her again.  
Which would mean I would never know how my mom knew her.

Just then our parents walked through the door that separated the Lounge area from the kitchen. My mom looked a little taken aback by my expression which was slightly accusing but mostly confusion. It was a minute before she finally spoke up and said: "Boys, your father and I have something very important to tell you"  
She took a deep breathe as if what she was going to say was going to be hard, but before she could speak Jason interrupted her by saying "Is it something to do with the girl at the meet and Greet being our long lost sister and Nate's twin and after all these years we've found her?"  
No one said anything, I don't think of any words to say after Jason's assumption, all we could do was stare at him in disbelief. He looked at all of us and then said "What-oh come on it is quite obvious!"  
Shane finally broke the silence "Yeah sure Jase you just keep telling yourself that, did you hit your head when you fell out of you're bunk this morning?" He said laughing, Jason just frowned and said "Mom you believe me don't you? I remember having a little sister who looked just looked like Nate!"

We all moved our attention back to our mom who simply nodded and said "Yes...it's true"  
Shane's laughs turned into to choking because Jason had actually got something right instead of his usual head in the clouds approach. A cell phone ringing broke the awkward silence, our mom took her phone out of her jacket pocket and answered it, there was a long pause while she listened to the person on the other line before she said "Are you sure _tonight_, I mean its got to be a shock to you-"  
she was cut off by the person on the other line  
"Ok well we're staying at a hotel overnight and then driving back to California, when we get to the hotel I'll get a taxi over to your house to come pick you up and talk to your mom" another brief pause followed then "Yes I know she isn't your real one but its easier for now to call her that, and yes I know you're address so I'll see you soon!" she said as she pressed the end call button on her phone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well this chappie took me longer than i thought it wud! but ive got it finished aniway! :D anyway Naii has read parts of the chappie and says its emotional ? i cnt tell if it is a lot or not but still!  
Disclaimer: I dont own camp rock or C3 but I do own Emma and Janet :D  
**

* * *

**Naii's POV**

I'd just come off the phone with my new mom when my other "mom"- ( A/n:this is gonna get confusing! :D) burst into the room (ok seriously hasn't she heard of knocking in her entire life?) She walked over to me and spotted the photo in my hand, she snatched it away before I could put it away in my pocket.  
She just stared at it for it seemed like an hour but it was probably only a minute and then she turned it over.  
After about 30 seconds of scanning the words, she looked at me and then down at my cell phone.  
"No...You didn't call...please say you didn't call!" she screeched at me.  
I didn't say anything I just stared at her.  
She then put her hands on my shoulders and shook me roughly "TELL ME YOU DIDN'T CALL!" She screamed, but this time I shouted back at her "What's so wrong with me finding my real family instead of living in a lie?"  
She let go of my arms and started to walk towards the door, but before she left completely she said "Fine then leave, but don't think that you can come back crying when it all falls apart! Cause I wont let you back in this family!" and she finally left the room slamming the door behind her.

I felt as if I'd frozen and couldn't move I just stared at the door as if it would do some sort of trick if I stared at long enough, but of course it didn't.  
That was when it hit me, I was moving out of this house which didn't hold that many precious memories and moving in with a family I hardly knew-well apart from listening to Emma go on and on about the band-wait what was I going to say to Emma? I'd have to ring her tomorrow or something and explain it all because no way am I just going to leave here without explaining it to her.

I looked at the clock on my bedside table and saw the time was 11:45 pm it had been 15 minutes since I had called my mom (it still seems weird calling her my mom) I better start to pack my things for going because I'm sure she'll be here soon.  
I didn't really noticed what I packed but I made sure to pack all my photos of Emma and me because there was no way I was leaving them to get thrown away when I left. I also made sure to leave behind all the pink, fluffy and sparkly things my "mom" had bought me and made me keep for all these years. When I had finished my room seemed unnaturally empty; there were no clothes strewn across the floor and no make up flooding the desk making it impossible to do any homework.  
All my possessions fit nicely into two large duffle bags which I handily had in the back of my closet (from all the sleepovers me and Emma had and the amount of stuff we used to bring) and I also had my stuffed animal which was too big to fit in the bags which was an almost life sized German Sheppard dog called Trixie, and even thought people may argue that I was too old for toys I defiantly wasn't leaving without her!

I took one last look around my room when I heard the doorbell ring. I collected all my stuff and went down the stairs, but to my horror my "mom" (Ok I'll start to call her Janet) had answered the door before I could get to it and I saw her talking to my mom. But they stopped when they saw me coming down the stairs.  
When I had finally reached the bottom of the stair case I smiled in greeting to my new mom and then took a deep breath and turned to face Janet and said "I take it that what you said before still stands?" I saw that my mom looked confused but Janet stayed silent and nodded "Well then I guess this is goodbye then..." I was going to hug her even though we never saw eye to eye at times I was still going to miss her in some weird way.  
But before I could hug her she sharply backed away and ran into the bathroom.  
I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder and I turned slightly so I could see my mom.  
"You know you don't have to leave now if you're not ready we all understand" she said in a comforting and soft voice. I nodded and swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and said: "No I want to leave now cause I don't want to live in a lie anymore"

After I said this we left the house and got my stuff loaded into the cab.  
As we started to head for the hotel I looked out the back window getting my last glimpse of the house as we turned the corner and left the house of most of my childhood behind forever...

**Sobs what an upsetting end to the chapter ( but next chappie is when thefamily is properly introduced! ) yaaay! oh and if any of yu guys are interested i was listening to I'll be your Lover Too sang by Robert pattinson whilst writing this chappie ) dnt 4get to review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**hey everyone! :) I hope you enjoy this next chappie coz i took me ages to write this one! so dnt forget to review and tell me what you think! I wanna thank Naii for yesterday in town and giving me loads of ideas for whats gonna happen in the story! "I'll be rock you be Poppydop okay?":D  
Disclaimer: blahh blahh blah I dont own Camp rock :'(**  


* * *

**Naii's POV**

I guess I must of dropped off in the taxi because one minute I had I was staring out of the cab window and thinking of how my new life was going to be and the next second I was being shook awake by my mom, telling me that we were at the hotel.  
I groggily got out of the cab and grabbed my bags from the trunk and we headed towards the main doors of the hotel.  
Suddenly my vision was over run by bright flashes and all I could hear was snapping of cameras and shouts from lots of different people. It was paparazzi.  
My mom put her hand on my back and started to gently guide me through the crowd of press. I only heard bits of the questions that they were shouting at us but they were mostly like this: "IS IT TRUE THAT YOU'RE NATE GREY'S TWIN SISTER?" how in the world they knew that when I had only just found out myself was a mystery to me but I guess that's just press for you!

Some of the hotel staff came out to help us get into the building safely and tried to get the press to get away from the hotel but they weren't budging.  
When we were safely in the Elevator in the hotel my mom said "I'm so sorry about that I didn't think that they'd be here!" I just told her that it was ok and that it wasn't her fault.

We got out of the elevator and headed down a long corridor until we stopped in front of a door which had a sign that said VIP suite. I suddenly got butterflies in my stomach, I was about to meet my family who I hadn't seen properly in about 14 years. My mom sensed my nervousness and said "Don't worry everything will be fine!"  
I didn't say anything but I nodded and swallowed the lump that had formed again in my throat. I reached for the door handle and was about to turn it, but the door swung open and I was pulled off the ground and into a tight hug.  
I had no idea who was hugging me but I wished that they would lighten their grip of me a little bit because I was finding it increasingly difficult to breathe.  
The person swung me around in a circle while saying "Wow I've missed you loads Naii!" I recognised that voice from somewhere...It was Jason my eldest brother.

When he finally put me down I looked up at his face which had a proud smile a bit like the one he had in the picture, but he looked a lot more grown up since then. I smiled at him and internally laughed at how carefree he was. Then another boy walked toward me and stood beside Jason, he looked younger than Jason but older than me so I guessed it was Shane, his hair was still black and slightly wavy but it was a lot longer than it was in the picture. "Hi Naii I'm Shane" he said politely and put his hand out for me to shake it. I didn't say anything but I smiled at him. It was then that I saw Nate who was stood a little behind Shane and Jason he looked as if he wasn't sure what to say or do so we just stood there in silence.

**Nate's POV**

What was taking her so long? She'd been gone for at least 20 minutes! I just really wanted to see Naii. I could tell that I was the only one who was getting impatient because Jason was pacing back and too in front of the door of the hotel suite, and Shane was sitting on the sofa next to me tapping his foot impatiently.  
From outside we heard shouting and snaps of cameras and saw flashes of the light bulbs from professional cameras, it was the paparazzi. "I'm guessing that's mom and Naii coming then" Shane said breaking the silence that had formed in the room.  
A few minutes later we heard footsteps coming closer to our room and then we heard muffled voices through the door Jason ran to the door and swung it open pulling a startled looking Naii into a tight hug, he swung her around in a circle before putting her down and telling her that he'd missed her. Shane then got himself off the sofa and stood next to Jason and introduced himself. I slowly got off the sofa but didn't walk any closer to them.  
I wasn't sure what to say or do so I just stood there looking like an idiot. She noticed me standing there and she smiled at me.  
I really wasn't sure why I did what I did but I ran back into my bedroom.

**Naii's POV**

Oh well that's just great isn't it! I've scared off my twin brother! I decided to go and talk to him so I excused myself from the rest of the family and headed towards the room in which Nate had run into.  
I knocked quietly on the door but no answer, so I decided to go in anyway, I mean if he was doing anything important he would have told me to go away. So I took a deep breath and stepped into the room.  
I saw Nate sat on one of the two double beds with a gorgeous black glossy acoustic guitar on his lap, and he was plucking at some of the strings absent mindedly.  
I walked closer toward him "Is it ok if I sit here with you? I asked him pointing to a spot next to him on the bed. "Yeah 'course"  
So I sat down next to him and after a minute of silence he suddenly burst out by saying in a rush "Naii I'm so sorry that I ran before I just felt so awkward and it was the thing I thought of doing please forgive me!"

He said it so fast that it was pretty difficult to understand what he was saying but it was so funny that I just burst out laughing and I found it really difficult to stop after I'd started my eyes were streaming with tears from laughing and I just saw Staring at me as if I'd gone mad, well maybe I had but at the moment I couldn't care less!

When my laughs had subsided enough for me to talk I said to him "Hey it's ok, I'm totally used to people running from me, It's cause of my ugly looks!" He laughed, and then He got an offended look on his face and said "HEY! I'm your twin so you're saying that I'm ugly too. Gasp I'm offended!" and then He pretended to cry.  
We laughed and joked around for the next couple of hours and I guess I must have been more tired than I thought because next thing I saw was the face of my nightmare...


	10. Chapter 10

**Naii's POV**

_I was Standing in a dark empty room, near the corner there was a window but it was covered with black material so no light could shine through. On the other side of the room there was a pile of rope and one end of it was tied to a hook with was screwed onto the wall.  
My stomach jolted when I realised that I had been in this room before...and I definitely didn't want to be back in it.  
I heard the door for the room slam behind me and I knew who had done it.  
I Slowly turned around to come face to face with the person who had caused me pain over and over again._

He smiled the smile that used to dazzle me but at this moment in time all I saw was pure evil shining through those perfectly straight white teeth. As he started to walk towards me I backed away at the same pace, not wanting him to come any closer to me than he already was. We had walked the whole length of the room and I found myself with my back up against the wall.  
I took the deepest breath that my lungs would allow and screamed my heart out.  
His smile was replaced by a grimace as he moved his hand to cover my mouth, but I wasn't going to give in that easily so i bit him hard on the hand.  
"OWW!" he said as he withdrew his hand quickly away from my mouth.  
But he grabbed for the robe and started to tie my hand onto the other end of it.  
I couldn't struggle because he had pushed his body up against mine so I was squashed to the wall; all I could do now was plead with him.  
"No please stop please!"  
Then out of nowhere I heard this soft comforting voice telling me that it was ok and there was nothing to worry about.  
The confusing thing was that I didn't know who had said it since there was no one else in the room and it definitely wasn't him who said it.  
I saw him withdraw a knife out of his pocket and he moved his hand for the fatal blow...

I sat bolt upright as if I'd just been electrocuted.  
My hair was plastered to my face by sweat and I was breathing in deep breaths as if I had been underwater for along time without air. I looked around the hotel room to make sure that _he_ wasn't anywhere in it, and that was when I saw Nate kneeling next to by bed with a worried expression on his face.  
When I saw him I just broke down and flung my arms tight around his neck and started to sob, at this moment I didn't care that I'd only known him for a couple of hours all that mattered now was that I had someone to help me through this.

* * *

sowwi that this chapters so short but i just couldn't wait to get it uploaded! :D make sure to review! :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay this is like my longest chapter so far! :D hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: YES I FINALLY OWN CAMP ROCK...wait what was that? NOO I DON'T OWN CAMP ROCK! :'(**  


* * *

**Nate's POV**

I don't know what happened!  
Both me and Naii were laughing and joking around for a couple of hours, and after a while Naii dropped off to sleep so I moved her into the spare bed which was in my room just so I didn't have to wake her up to find another room.  
But after a few minutes she started tossing and turning in her bed. At first I thought that she was having a little nightmare. That was until she started to scream, at first I thought she was awake so I knelt beside her bed to see if she was ok, but she was still sleeping and then she started to plead with a nonexistent person telling them to stop she sounded so scared and I wanted to help so much but all I could do was tell her that everything was ok and that there was nothing to worry about but she didn't seem to hear me.  
She started to whimper in fear and I felt so bad that I couldn't do anything to help.  
All of a sudden she sat bolt upright as if she'd been shocked, and she hurriedly looked around the room as if to check if there was anyone in it. When she spotted me, she flung her arms tightly around my neck and started to sob onto my t-shirt. Whatever had happened in her nightmare must of really shook her.  
I lifted her up and sat on her bed and put her in my lap, but she was crying so hard that she didn't seem to notice. She didn't even notice when a bleary eyed Jason walked into the room and asked what was the mattered. I simply shrugged my shoulders because at this moment I wanted to know what was going on myself. Jason came and sat on the bed with us and comfortingly patted her shoulder. I kept rubbing circles on her back to try and comfort her but at the moment it didn't seem like it was helping. After about half an hour Jason had fallen asleep on the bed, and once he was asleep there was no way to get him to wake up unless you wanted your head bitten off. A little after that Naii's cries started to soften until they turned into little hiccups and then she finally fell into a peaceful sleep.  
I picked her up into my arms and put her into my bed, sop that she didn't need to sleep next to Jason, which with his snores was sure to give anyone nightmares!

I walked over to the sofa that was in the room and lay down on it trying to get some sleep, but as predicted Jason's snores broke through the peace and quiet of the night. This was exactly the reason I refused to share a room with him. It was pretty lucky that Shane was a deep sleeper so he didn't get woken up by the snores. I on the other hand am an annoyingly light sleeper. After some time exhaustion finally took hold and I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Naii's POV**

I woke up to a bright light streaming through the gap in the hotel curtain and to the very loud tweets of an annoying bird outside. "Why do birds have to be so blumin' loud!" I moaned to myself as I heaved myself out of the comfy bed, and started stiffly walking to the adjoining bathroom.  
Once in there I caught a glimpse of my appearance in the mirror above the sink; My hair was sticking out in random places and some of it was still plastered to my forehead from after my nightmare, My eyes looked quite red and puffy from crying for most of the night and I had massive dark circles under them, well at least I can Hide most of my face with makeup! I thought as I sighed at my dreadful looking appearance. I quickly hopped into a hot shower, washing away all the sleep that had stayed after I had woken up.  
After getting out of the shower and had dried myself off I went raking through one of the duffle bags which had conveniently been put in the bathroom before I'd woken up.  
I finally stepped out of the bedroom wearing grey coloured skinny jeans, a white long sleeved t-shirt with a grey waistcoat and green skinny jeans.  
I had scraped my still wet curly hair back into a bobble, knowing that it would probably start to go more frizzy rather than curly if I kept it down. I walked into the little kitchen area in the hotel room to be greeted by my mom who stopped pouring a glass of orange juice and walked over to me with a smile on her face. "How are you feeling sweetheart?" I guessed that Nate must have told her about what had happened during the night, I simply nodded and walked over towards the sofa where Nate was drinking a glass of orange juice, which was when I noticed what he was wearing: Grey skinny jeans, a long sleeved white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a grey waistcoat and green converse. "I guess twins really do think alike!" We both said in unison, and then started laughing.Just then a groggy looking Shane walked into the room. "Hey Nate, Hey Naii" He greeted us in an almost zombie-like voice. "He's not properly awake yet, he usually wakes up after he's had something to eat." Nate whispered into my ear. A sudden idea popped into my head, and I grinned evilly to Nate, after a few minutes Nate got the same mischievous look on his face. "Oh how I love twin telepathy!" I whispered as we walked towards the bathroom.

**Jason POV**

I was at the little kitchen counter, eating a cereal bar, Breakfast break I think it was called I'd have to tell the guys about them, you never know we might end up sponsoring them or something! So anyway I was eating the cereal bar When Naii came out of one of the bedroom wearing almost exactly the same outfit as Nate! She went and sat next to Nate and they started laughing and talking until Shane came out of his and my bedroom that we were sharing. Nate whispered something to Naii and she got a mischievous look on her face and a few seconds later Nate got the same look as they walked off into the bathroom.  
Curious, I followed them into it where I saw Naii filling a glass with freezing cold water. "Wait what are you going to do with the water?" I asked stupidly, at times like these I hated that I was the dumbest in the family. Naii smiled kindly at me and brought me in on the little plan.

Naii hid the glass of freezing water behind her as me and Nate walked in front of her towards Shane. When we got behind him we let Naii tip the glass of water over his head. His reaction was the funniest thing I've seen in a long time- well unless you count Shane in a dress, now that _was _funny! He practically flew off his seat from the coldness of the water and he spun around to see us running off into Naii and Nate's bedroom locking the door behind us!

* * *

**ok so I admit this chapter was kind of a filler but what ya gonna do?...Don't worry the next chapter will hopefully ave a little more action in it...oh yes and Emma will b back! for all the Emma fans out there (Just me then :D) dont forget to review!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well i'm not really sure to say ATM apart from thank yo all for reviewing so far, it makes my day when I get an email to say someone's reviewed! :D oh and I wanna thank Naii's cousin Sara for carrying on readin my story and always pestering me to see if i've wriiten the next chapter-without you I wouldn't update as much as i do**

**Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock, connect 3, or the song Starlight Addiction by push Play but I do own myself (yaay!)**

* * *

**Naii POV**

We all ran into one of the bedrooms and slammed the door shut, Locking it behind us.  
Shane started banging on the door telling us to open up, but none us could manage it from doubling up in laughter. Jason was practically on the floor from laughing; tears streaming down his face. Now usually if someone did this to another person, it wouldn't be that funny but since we had done it to Shane that made it hysterical, because of his face when he got the shock of the coldness of the water! Just then my cell phone started to play "Starlight Addiction" by Push play **(A/N: great song BTW)** Nate and Jason stopped laughing and stared at me. I blushed and took my cell out of my pocket of my skinny jeans. The caller ID said it was Emma "OH DAMN! I forgot to tell Emma!" I press the "Talk" button and I hesitated before saying "Hi Emmy" and basically the conversation went like this:

**(E Emma, N Naii)**

E: Where are you? I came over to your house and your mom said you weren't there and your not commin' back?

N: Well for once the woman's tellin' the truth  
E: what? What do you mean please tell me Naii!  
N: well Em, your seriously not gonna' believe me but I'll tell you-  
E: OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE JUST TELL ME ALREADY!  
N: well...I'm...related to Connect 3...

I had to pull the cell away from my ear at this point else I would have been deafened by the high pitched screams coming from the other end of the line. Jason and gave me puzzled expressions and I mouthed "She's a fan!" When the screaming had subsided a little I put the phone back to my ear and the conversation continued

E: NO WAY!  
N: yes way  
E: NO WAY!  
N: yes way!  
E: **NOO WAYY!  
**N: **EMMA!** Yes its true and I'll prove it to you!

I put the phone on speaker and told Jason and Nate to say hello.  
"Hey Emma! Are you the girl that gave me the fantastic birdhouse last night at the meet and greet?" Jason said kindly into the phone there was silence on the other line and I started to get worried in case Emma had collapsed or something until she said "No way is that Jason?"  
This time Nate answered: "Yep that was Jason and this is Nate...Naii's twin sister-" He was interrupted by Emma screaming "NO WAY!! NO WAY, SARA YOU'LL NEVER GUESS...NAII IS NATE GREYS TWIN!"  
I laughed at how she was screaming at her mom when she was probably in the same room as her. She suddenly stopped screaming and started to talk to me in a worried tone "Hang on if you're their sister does that mean you're gonna' go live with them in Cali?" I knew this question was coming but it still didn't stop me being upset because the answer was yes, and I probably wouldn't see Emma again. "Um...yeah I am..." my voice cracked slightly as I said this.  
I heard the door open and felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. It was Shane.

When Emma spoke next it sounded like she was about to cry, and I couldn't blame her since we'd known each other since we were about 3 or 4 (now that I come to think of it, that was probably about the time when I left they Grey family) at the park and we'd been best friends ever since. "Will we ever see each other again?" At that moment all I wanted to do was go back to how my life was before so I could see Emma every day and hear her obsess about Connect 3 for most of the day. But I knew that I couldn't and also I would regret it if I did. I looked hopefully to the three of my new brothers, wishing more than anything that they had a magic wand and that they would wave it and make everything be ok. That was when Shane whispered into my ear. My mouth formed a wide grin as I realised what he had said; I flung my arms around him and hugging him tightly as I said "That's a brilliant Idea Shane you're amazing!" He smiled as he walked out of the room to put the idea into action. Remembering Emma on the other end of the line I said to her: " Don't worry Em, Shane's had the best idea!" and I told her what the plan was... that's if our Mom's agreed...

* * *

**oh befoe I forget I might not be able to update as much this weekend or next week because Ive got a load of work to do like a food tech evaluation and an english compare and contrast to poems essay :( but ill try and update as much as i can! dont forget to review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow this chapter took me longer than expected! :S but at least ive got it finished! Plus i found time to finish my english essay with one day to go! yaay! how super organised i am! :D well dont forget to review! oh and BTW Sara is Emma's little sister and Emma is 18 years old :D **

**Disclaimer: OK I OWN MYSELF (EMMA) AND THAT IT! :D**

* * *

**Emma POV**

OK seriously what is going on here? I mean last night at the Connect 3 concert was the best but then Naii and NATE GREY! Went into his dressing room and started talking, and then Naii's mom randomly bursts in and demands to know where Naii is, then we get dragged out of the concert hall. But not before I got Jason's cell phone number of course! Then the next day when I walk like 4 blocks to her house I get told by her mom that she's not there and she's never coming back! At first I thought that she was dead, and I was about to scream at Janet: "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO HER YOU-" but she simply said before I could open my mouth "If you wanna' know where she is just call her cell cause I wont have anything to do with her!" as she said this she slammed the door shut. Well how rude! I grumbled to myself as I started to walk back to my house. When I got back I rang Naii to see what was going on my little sister Sara was in the room with me saying how unfair it was that I had gotten to see connect 3 in concert (I hadn't told her that Jason had given me his personal cell phone number, I did want to have my ear fully functioning!)

But the biggest shock was when I rang Naii and she told me where she was...With Connect 3! At first I didn't believe her, then she must have put her cell on speaker because the next voice I heard was Jason Grey. I was so shocked that I stupidly asked if it really was Jason but instead of Jason or Naii answering Nate answered by saying: "Yep that was Jason and this is Nate...Naii's twin!" I really didn't know what to do so I just screamed. Sara looked at me like I'd gone mad so I screamed at her that Naii was Nate Grey's twin! Sara just carried on staring at me in disbelieve until she snapped out of it and ran upstairs screaming about it. That's when it hit me; if Naii was a Grey that would mean that she was going to live in California with the rest of her family and I probably wouldn't see her again. Ever.  
I asked her if I would see her again and I could hear in my voice the tears that were forming in my eyes threatening to run down my cheeks. When she answered she sounded the way I felt. There was silence on the other end of the line and then I heard banging like her phone had banged against someone. When she next spoke she sounded almost hopeful: "hold on Shanes had a brilliant idea" At this moment I didn't know what Shane's idea was but I held on thinking of Connect 3's song Hold on. After a few minutes of silence I heard talking in the background on the other line and then Naii spoke saying "The plan is in action and we'll be round at your house in like half an hour 'kay?" she said in a rush. I agreed and then we ended the call.wow it had lasted 15 minutes, my phone bills gonna' be high this month!

**Naii POV**

We got all our stuff from the hotel room; along with some of the free soap from the hotel bathroom for Shane, (ok don't ask) and we headed outside to the tour bus and of course were greeted by the press, mostly the same from last night "Seriously do they have no life, so they wait all night to see you guys leave in the morning?" I muttered to Nate. He just nodded. We safely got onto the tour bus with the help of the guys bodyguard Big Bob **(A/N: yeah original I know! :D) **once I saw the inside of the tour bus my mouth fell open. It was MASSIVE inside!, but it looked so small on the outside, "Wow guys you have like a TARDIS of a bus!" the boys just stare at me not knowing what I was on about "Oh come on! Surely you've watched Doctor who? (**A/N: great show BTW) **you know the show with the HAWWT! David Tennant!?" at this Nate just raised an eyebrow at me so I gave up in frustration, following the guys to the back of the bus where a long sofa took up most of the room. I sat in between Jason and Shane who had put his feet up on the sofa next to me Nate was on the opposite side of the sofa to us. All of a sudden I got hit with the stench of rotten eggs! "Eww guys is that bad eggs or what**?"(A/N: yaay Thea I finally put it in!)** I complained using my fingers as a peg to get rid of the smell. Both Jason and Nate laughed when I said this and Jason said to me "Nah that's just Shane's feet!" I just stared at Shane. He gave me a hurt look: "What? I can't help if my feet smell of rotten eggs!"

We all (apart from Shane) burst out laughing as the bus lurched forward meaning that we were moving. After about five minutes of chatting between the four of us Shane stood up and stretched "You know I think I'm gonna get some sleep...I'm pretty beat!" Once he said that he headed towards the bunks. I shook my head in disbelief that someone could sleep that much, I mean we'd basically just got up for the day! Jason then stood up and said "I'm gonna go watch some T.V with mom and dad that okay with you guys?" both Nate and I nodded. Then it became two. A few minutes of silence passed, but it wasn't uncomfortable like it had been in the car when I'd gotten dragged from the concert, we were both wrapped up in our own thoughts.

Nate broke the silence by asking the question that I'd been dreading him to ask "What happened last night?" I just stared at my hands for a few seconds, trying to build my confidence enough to tell my twin, because I had never told anyone before, he said he would kill me if I ever did so I kept that promise. "Naii please tell me, I want to help you with whatever it is!" I looked up at him to see his eyes shining with concern and pleading. I took a deep breath and started to tell him..."The...dream...well nightmare was about my ex-boyfriend, his names Paul R-Ratford **(A/N: haha Thea!)** , and he...well he beat me..." I finished in a small voice when I caught sight of Nate, he looked as if he was ready to murder someone, his fist clenched into tight fists and his jaw shut tight. "When?" he asked in a voice that was barely a whisper "Two months ago" I answered back in the same small voice as before. "Where?" he asked in the same volume as before "Where did he hurt you?" I swallowed hard before turning round on the sofa so my back was facing Nate and slowly pulled up the back of my t-shirt (making sure the front was still down) to reveal the huge thick scar that started at the small of my back and ran all the way up in a perfectly straight line up to my neck. I heard Nate's stifled gasp and I knew he was disgusted by what he say so i lowered the back of the t-shirt and started to cry...


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow i Really enjoyed writing this chapter- and yes I know its not very long but I couldnt wait to post it :D plus i shud be revising for a Maths Mock exam thing! :D well enjoy and don't forget to review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I dont own camp Rock or Connect 3! How many times wil it take for you to get it? :D  
**

* * *

**Naii POV**

I felt Nate's hand on my shoulders trying to get me to turn around on the sofa and face him, so I did. He knelt in front of me still with his hands on my shoulders and he said in a comforting voice "Don't worry Naii I wont let him get ANYWHERE near you so he will never hurt you AGAIN!" He squeezed my shoulders comfortingly to try and get me to believe him. I sniffed and nodded. He gave me a small smile and stood up to his full height and started to walk out of the room "Noo!" I shouted grabbing onto his wrist before he could get out of the room "Please don't tell anyone PLEASE!" I begged him, because if Nate told anyone, like Shane or Jason if Paul found out then they'd be in danger as well as me. "I'm not promising that I wont tell anyone, but I promise that no one will find out now" He said in a soothing voice. Basically he was saying that he wouldn't tell anyone today but he would tell someone soon. I sighed in defeat and let go of wrist and leaned back against the sofa and closed my eyes. I thinking about what Emma would probably say when we got to her house. She'd probably just freak out and scream in my ear! I was brought out of my chain of thought when my Phone buzzed. It was a text message. I thought it might be Emma so I didn't bother checking the ID and I started to read the message:  
_Not talked to you in ages Naii can't wait to see you soon, Paul x_

No this can't be happening! It cant be him! I thought he was in a mental home? What if he'd got out and was coming for me? I don't want him to hurt me again, not after the last time! The bus stopped and I knew that we were at Emma's house but my body wouldn't let me stand up. It was like I was frozen. All that was running through my head was "He's coming back for me"

**Jason POV**

The bus had stopped meaning that we were at Emma's house.  
I was Pretty excited about meeting Emma again because she seemed really nice at the meet and greet so I wanted to know her a little better and I kind of thought she was quite pretty.  
I walked to the back of the bus to check if Naii had gotten off the bus, but when i saw her I was instantly worried.  
She was sat on the sofa in the same place as she was before I went to watch T.V and she was unnaturally still like she couldn't move.  
She was staring at the wall but you could tell she wasn't actually seeing it, she had a terrified expression locked on her face. I rushed over to her and knelt in front of her and spoke softly "Naii, what's wrong? Has something happened?" She didn't even seem to know I was there because she just carried on staring into space. "Naii can you hear me?" No reaction again. By now I was starting to get really worried "Naii I'll be right back okay" I found Shane who was just getting out of his bunk and I nearly ran into him saying: "Shane, I'm really worried about Naii, go find Nate!" Shane nodded and ran out of the bus to get Nate.  
A Few seconds later Shane ran back into the bus with Nate hot on his heels.  
They skidded to a halt in front of me. "What's wrong? Shane said you were worried about Naii!" Nate said in a rush.  
I simply told them that they should see her for themselves so i led them to the back of the bus where Naii was, she hadn't moved an inch. "What's wrong with her?" Shane asked worriedly. "I don't know I found her like this and then she doesn't seem to even notice that anyones here" I said looking from Naii to Nate and then to Shane. "Ill try and talk to her" Shane said as he knelt down in front of her "Naii? What's wrong you know you can tell us we wont tell anyone" He put a hand on her shoulder. That was a big mistake because Naii suddenly screamed "GET AWAY FROM ME!" and she pulled her arm back and formed a fist with her hand and punched Shane in the mouth. He fell on the floor, a little moan escaped his mouth. Naii had now wrapped her arms around her legs so she was in a kind of ball and started to shiver. Pure fear was on her face. "Wow, can she punch or what!" Shane said as he got himself up off the floor. I suddenly had an idea "Shane go get Emma maybe she can help" Shane stared at me in disbelief, "What?" I asked, he smiled and said "Good idea Jase!" and then he ran to go get Emma.


	15. Chapter 15

**Emma POV**

I saw Connect 3's tour bus stop outside my house and I ran for the door, but I was greeted by the one and Only Shane Grey, but he didn't look so good because he had a bleeding nose and top lip. "Wow what happened to you?" I asked sounding more casual and laid back than I actually felt I mean come on it was SHANE GREY! "It was Naii because she's acting really weird like she terrified of something and she wont talk to anyone, not even Nate, so Jason thought maybe you could get her to calm down a bit?"  
seriously? Naii punched him, I mean I know she can get angry sometimes but shes never used violence before. I followed Shane onto the tour bus and we went straight to the back of the bus where Jason and Nate were kneeling in front of a terrified looking Naii. She was shaking all over and had curled herself into the smallest shape possible. I'd only seen her look like that once and that was because Paul her old boyfriend had done something to her that she wouldn't tell anyone about. She had looked like that for a week until she started slowly getting back to her ordinary self, obviously this had something to do with Paul. I slowly walked up to Naii, and Jason and Nate moved out of the way so I could kneel in front of her. I softly spoke to her saying "Naii it's Emma here don't worry there's nothing to be scared of here it just your brothers and your best friend, no one else, I promise" once I said that she suddenly snapped out of her trance like state and stared at us all before whimpering: "He's coming back for me!" and started to cry. Jason moved himself closer and sat Naii in his lap hugging her close rubbing her back in a comforting motion as she clung tightly to his T-shirt and sobbed.

**Naii POV**

Why have I been crying so much lately? But these past few days I've been balling like a baby! I suppose it has something to do with me moving family's, but the thing is i'm glad I moved. It's just too stressful at the moment not including Paul...Why did he have to come back _Now?_ It's as if he's been waiting for the most stressful part of my life so far then chooses to come back!  
After what seemed like ages I stopped crying but i still clung onto Jason's T-shirt with my eyes shut tight. I'm guessing everyone thought I had fallen asleep because they started talking about me in whispers. "Thanks so much Emma, we wouldn't of known what to do if you weren't here!" Nate said to her, "Its ok, I only knew what to do because I've seen her like this before and i couldn't forget that anytime soon." I mentally cringed at the memory of the last time I had seen Paul, I had never told anyone what he had done and most people just got over the fact and carried on with their lives, but not Emma she insisted that I told her what he had done, so I Lied I told her that he had tried to make me do _things_ that i didn't want to do. I don't think she believed me but she let the subject drop.

I carried on listening to them all talking about me like I wasn't even there. "Last time she was like that was a couple of months ago When she broke up with her boyfriend...Paul I think he was called...She told me that he was trying to make her do stuff that she didn't want to do, but I didn't believe her... I know when she isn't telling the truth...that's what you get from being best friends since you were little." Then the song "Take a breath" by Connect 3-wait my brothers! Filled the room: it was Emma's cell phone. I could imagine she was blushing like mad at the moment as she excused herself from the room. There was silence for a few seconds before Jason said: "Nate? Do you know what Naii meant by: He's coming back for me?" I automatically stiffened when he asked this because I knew Nate was going to tell them but he shocked me by saying: "No but I think it might be to do with her ex Paul" I let out sigh of relief that he hadn't told them..._yet_. I fell asleep in comfort thinking that Nate and my brothers would protect me from Paul.

**Nate POV**

So I've kept my promise to Naii against my better judgement, but when me Shane and Jason were talking about it, I had a feeling that Naii wasn't asleep and that she was listening to what we were saying, plus I wouldn't break a promise I gave to my twin! "I think we better put her in one of the spare bunks so Jason can actually stand up!" Shane whispered as Jason carried Naii in his arms over to the bunks and pulled her tight grip off his shirt and placed her on one of the spare bunks. Just then Emma came back in the bus and said "My mom has talked to your parents about the plan and she says that I'm allowed!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow i _Finally! _got this chapter uploaded! its taken me ages to write it...n I dunno y! :D i wanna thank Thea,Naii and Elisha for helping me come up with ideas for whats going to happen in the story! :D its very dramtic i promise u! :D oh yeah and Shane's GF is in this capter (yep thats you mmg1195!)**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Camp Rock? Hmm that is the question! wait of corse i Dont else I wouldnt be writing FF's about them would I?**

* * *

**Naii POV**

I woke up in one of the Bunks in the tour bus. Groggily got myself out of the bed and stumbled a little because the bus was vibrating slightly which meant we were driving, but before I could fall on the floor I was caught by a strong pair of arms, it was Nate. He smiled at me before saying: "Hey sleepy head! I was just about to come and wake you up!" I rubbed my eyes a little bit to try and get the remaining sleep out of them. I yawned and asked "Where are we going?" Nate smiled again at me and said "we're going back to our house in California...you were asleep when we set off-" I interrupted him by saying-well more like shouting "WAIT WERE GOING TO CALIFORNIA? WHAT ABOUT EMMA?" Nate laughed when I'd finished and said "oh come on Naii! What kind of a twin would I be to leave my twin sisters best friend behind?" just hen Emma herself came into the bunk area of the bus "OH EMM GEE! EMMA! YOUR PARENTS AGREED?" I screamed as I ran over and hugged her. She tightly hugged me back as she said "DUH! My parents wouldn't have stopped me from seeing my best friend, plus it's got me out of their hair for a couple of months!" wow I can't believe that my best friend is coming with me while my brothers do a tour! We had always imagined what it would be like to go on tour with Connect 3 and now it was finally happening!

Emma grabbed my arm and started pulling me toward the back of the bus saying "While you were having a little nap, Shanes girlfriend is coming with us back to Cali! When we got to the back of the bus I was greeted by the site of Jason on guitar Hero and Shane and a girl which obviously be his girlfriend cuddled up on the sofa. She had dark brown deadly straight hair which went just past her shoulders, blue eyes and a kind smile on her face. She got up off the sofa and walked towards me. She was wearing a dark blue long top with long sleeves **(A/N: think of the top that Mitchie wore for final jam in CR but in blue),** black skinny jeans and dark blue shiny ballet pumps. She put out her hand and I shook it; "Hi I'm Meghan, you must be Naii I'm glad that I finally met you!" she said as she introduced herself, I answered back by saying "Yep the one and only! It's good to meet you too!" I could tell already that she wasn't faking her niceness like most people do when you met them; she really was nice and Shane was lucky to have her, I knew that we'd get on like a house on fire! **(A/N: haha I love that saying:D)** She went back over to the sofa and snuggled back into Shane and they started kissing, Jason at this point had stopped playing guitar hero and said "OK! I can't stand the lovey-doveyness and canoodling (A/N: haha Elisha!)in this room anymore!" he said as he ran out of the room. Both me and Emma burst into laughter at Jason's overreaction. Shane then cleared his throat loudly and said: " If you two girlies don't mind could you give us a bit of privacy, since we don't want to kiss to an audience!" we just cracked up laughing again as we walked out of the room sliding the door that divided the Bunks and the back room shut.

For the next few hours me and Emma just chatted about anything, I guess we were really hyper about going on tour! When it was about 5 in the afternoon my mom came into the bunk area where me and Emma were talking and said "Girls, in about half an hour were gonna' stop at a hotel so we can all have a proper sleep, because instead of going straight back to Cali we're going to spend some time in our holiday house in Philadelphia!" Wow! I've never been to Philadelphia before the only place out of New Jersey that I could class as a holiday was New York! "I didn't know you guys had a holiday house!" Emma exclaimed excitedly. I looked at Emma with a shocked face and gasped "Emma I'm disappointed in you...I would of thought at least _you_ would have known that they had a holiday house...I guess that means that Elisha's a bigger fan than you!" I laughed as Emma went into her rant about how Elisha is no way near as a fan as she was. My mom just stared at us like we were mad and started to walk towards the front of the bus. The next half an hour was uneventful and we got into the hotel without a lot of hassle from the press, but the ones that were there kept asking the same question:"Nate have you got a twin sister?" We went to the rooms that we would be spending the night in and we sorted out who was staying in which room and it went like this Nate Shane and Jason were going to Share a room which had two double beds in it.

In the next room Me Emma and Meghan were going to share a room with two double beds, me and Emma would share one and then Meghan would get to have her own bed. Instead of going out for a meal and get harassed by the press we decided to stay in our hotel rooms and get the room service to bring us something to eat, so we all pilled into the boys room and sat in a circle on the floor (don't ask me why the floor when each room had loads of chairs and a table) and we ordered pizza! We talked for hours about random stuff like...well I don't really know but it was funny! Then the boys decided to make a youtube video! We decided to call it the Nate G show** (A/N:LMAO! Wow i'm so original! :D)** and it consisted of Nate getting hit over the head with a blow up hammer thingy by Shane, wow my brothers are seriously random! It was like 11:00 PM when we finally decided to go back to our rooms and get ready fro bed so me, Emma and Meghan went back to our room and got changed into our pj's Emma of course wearing Connect 3 ones! We then got settled into our beds and started gossiping! We found out that Meghan had been dating Shane for almost 6 months! Emma was of course shocked that she didn't know that he had been dating. We had been talking for about when Meghan started to drop in and out of sleep for a few minutes until she was fast asleep. Me and Emma started talking about my brothers and what I thought of them. "Well its like a little weird since like the other day I had no brothers or sisters and like now I have like 3 really crazy famous ones, but I couldn't ask for better ones!"  
Emma laughed at this and said "Yeah, you're right! I'm just amazed that I used to fantasize about seeing them at a concert and now I found out that my best friend is their sister and we're going on tour with them!" we laughed at this for a few minutes before I asked: "So Emma what do you think of them? As good as you thought they were?" She blushed a little "Well yeah, I really do like them, and they are even nicer when you meet them in person but..." She stopped what she was going to say like she didn't want me to hear it. There was silence for a few minutes until I finally cracked from wanting to know what she was going to say, "OK Emmy you're seriously driving me crazy, but what?" She just stared at the blanket before taking a deep breath and saying: "Naii don't hate me or be mad at me but...I think I love Jason..."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey! first of all I just wanna say thank you to all the people have read this stroy and reviewed, it seriously means a lot to me that people actually read what I've written! this chaptr was so fun to write! and I had to stop there else the chapter would have been never ending :D hopefully i'll be able to post another chapter today, cause im totally in a writing mood ATM enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:seriously, do you even think that a girl like me would be able to own Camp Rock? well the answers no :D  
**

**Emma POV**

OK I can't believe that I told my best friend that I loved her brother! What is she going to think of me? What if she thinks that I only Love him because he's famous? But I truly do think I love him! Even though he's 2 years older than me does it matter? Age is but a number right? Oh why did I have to open my big mouth and say what I felt? I was brought out of my train of thought by Naii laughing "Wow it's really taken you this long to tell me that you think you love Jason? I could tell you liked him from the first time I saw you talking to each other at the meet and greet!" I was totally shocked! Did I seriously look that obvious? Naii seemed to read my mind and said: "No don't worry it wasn't obvious but do remember I've known you for nearly my whole life! "Well that was kind of true since we had met in the park when Naii was 4 and it was two days before my 6th birthday so I invited her to my party and our friendship started from there! "Wait so you're not mad at me for liking him?" Naii laughed again and said: "Why would I be mad at you for liking Jason? Oh come on! You don't think I would think you would like him for the fame do you?" I blushed a little bit seeing how silly I was that I would have thought my best friend might have hated me.

Just then the Door opened and Jason came in! He was wearing an overly tight white wife beater and blue shorts! Ok this was embarrassing! I mean I'm in the same room as the person I fancy when he's in a tight wife beater that shows off his toned body-OK! I'M GOING TO FAR THERE! "Hey you two better get off to sleep now its 1 AM! and we can hear you laughing from next door! And Naii knows what Shanes Like in the morning when he hasn't had enough sleep!" Naii climbed out of bed and walked over to Jason and said "OK _mom_!" she laughed as she gave him a hug. Jason walked towards the Door that went into his bedroom, and said "Well goodnight Naii...night Emma!" and with that he left the room. Naii got back into the bed and whispered "He _so_ fancies you as well Emmy!" and with that we went to sleep.

**Naii** **POV**

Most people wake up with alarm clocks...I wish I did, but instead I have my trusted best friend Emma instead! "Come on Naii! If you want to see the holiday house In Philadelphia sooner you need to get up quicker!" Wait does that sentence even make sense? I opened my eyes to see Emma fully dressed in a pair of Blue denim shorts and a dark pink tank top with Pink strappy sandals -seriously what time is it? I look at the clock on the bedside table and see that the time is 7 AM-WAIT? 7AM? I didn't even realise that there was a 7Am? Wow Emma must have gotten up at like 6:30 to be ready at 7! God she really needs to stop living off her school timetable since for the next couple of months me and Emma won't have to set foot in a school! I slowly got myself up and headed for my bag of overnight things that I had brought with me from the tour bus and I got out all my clothes that I would be wearing for the day. I had a quick shower and changed into my outfit which was a Black short sleeved top and denim shorts, with black vans. When I had got out of the bathroom I found Emma at the mirror brushing her hair, when she saw me she turned around and smiled at me. "Hey you look nice!" I smiled and got a hair brush out of my bag, and went back over to the mirror next to Emma and started brushing my hair which was already starting to go curly after getting it wet. We started talking about our hair and how Emma wished she had my hair instead of her "boring" hair as she put it."No seriously you don't want my hair, it goes frizzy in heat and it looks like an afro!" We both laugh at this until Nate pops his head round the door and say "hey have you girls got any flat irons? You know for hair?" I laugh and say "Why are you gonna straighten your hair today Nate!"  
"Ha-ha very funny Naii!" he says sarcastically "No the flat irons are for Shane since he apparently seriously _needs_ them and wont go out the hotel until he's straightened his hair!" We all laughed at this and Emma went over to her bag and got out some flat irons and handed them to Nate "there you go!" Nate smiled and left the room.

I suddenly noticed that Meghan wasn't in the room "Wait hang on where's Meghan?" I ask Emma "Her little brother had an accident on the way home from school the other day and is in hospital-Don't worry its nothing very serious but she's gone back to New York to see him. But she said she'll meet us all at the holiday house in Philly As soon as her brothers out of hospital." There was an awkward silence after hearing this until Jason came into the room "Mom said do you wanna' eat breakfast on the bus or go to waffle house which will take like 20 minutes to get there?" We thought about it for a few minutes until we came to a decision "Have breakfast on the bus!" we both said. About 10 minutes later we were about to leave the hotel when I started to feel dizzy I swayed slightly where I stood and Emma had to grab my arm to steady me "Naii are you ok?" she asked with concern. I was still a little dizzy but I didn't want to worry anyone so I just told her that I was fine, I also hadn't told anyone that I had been feeling quite dizzy in the last week and that I had lost quite a lot of weight...and it was starting to worry me**.**

**Nate POV**

The bus ride to Philly was really quite uneventful, although I was starting to get worried about Naii, she looked a lot thinner than she had yesterday and Emma had said that she had a dizzy spell this morning, she also seemed to be drinking a lot of water. It seemed familiar but I couldn't put my finger on what it was.  
Practically as soon as the bus had stopped Shane flung open the doors and ran towards the beach house."What Shane doesn't realise is that he wont be able to get into the beach house since it's locked" Jason said to Emma who laughed. Ok these two both like each other, me Shane and Naii will have to plan on getting them together sometime soon! The rest of us slowly got off the bus and got our suitcases out of the side of the bus. We then made our way to the beach house which was now unlocked, everyone seemed to be excited to get into the beach house because we were walking quite quickly; Shane was already in the house. Emma and Jason were walking together towards the house they were laughing and joking around. Naii was lagging behind a little so I decided to stay behind with her. She really didn't look well at all and she looked a lot paler than she was before, I was starting to get really worried about her. By the time me and Naii got to the house everyone had sorted out which rooms we were sleeping in; Emma and Naii were going to be sharing a room which had 2 single beds and a gorgeous view of the beach out of the window, in the next room me and Jason were going to share a room and Shane had his own room and so would Meghan when she got back. When wee got in the house everyone was in the kitchen deciding what we were going to do for the day. Everyone had decided to have a beach day, so we all went to our rooms to get changed in swim shorts and bikinis and stuff like that. But before Naii left to go into her room I asked her if she was sure she was well enough to come, stubborn as ever she answered "Yeah I'm totally fine, stop worrying besides I'm not gonna miss out on a day of sun bathing!" and with that she went into her room to get changed.

**Naii POV**

Ok Nate is starting to worry about me...do I really look so bad that he would be worrying that much about me? No I'm sure I don't, it's probably just Nate being my twin that makes him notice if I'm ill or not right? Emma had already finished getting changed into a baby pink and white spotted bikini with baby pink flip flops to match. "Hey slow-poke is it ok if I head off down to the beach and meet you there since everyone's already down there?" She asked as she got a dark pink beach towel out of her bag. "Yeah, yeah that's fine I'll probably take awhile to decide what I'm going to wear." I said smiling to show that I was feeling ok, but the thing is I wasn't. Emma headed toward the bedroom door and said "Well don't take too long cause I wanna go boy hunting on the beach with ya!" And with that she left. Since everyone was down at the beach I was alone in the house. I was about to got over to my suitcase to get my swimsuit out, when I was hit by a wave of dizziness, I shook my head trying to clear it; I usually did this when I felt dizzy and it usually worked. But not this time. Shaking my head just seemed to make me feel even dizzier and I stumbled back into the wall and slid down it as I fell into the darkness...

**

* * *

**

**Can you tell that I like cliff hangers? :D well tell me what you think of the chapter in a review was it yayy or was it Nayy? :D **

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! yaayy like i promised i got another chapter written today-evne though its like taken me ll day to do it! :D this is definately the longest chapter so far by loads! hope you enjoy it!**

Shane POV

I seriously love Philly! Especially in the summer when it's hot and sunny! I mean come on we have a holiday house which is right next to the beach! Waking up and going to sleep to the soft comforting sound of the sea it's amazing! This time it's going to be even more fun since this time it's not just me Jason and Nate! We'll all so have to go water skiing and maybe parasailing! Another good thing about the beach is all the girls! Before I met Meghan me Jason and Nate used to go babe watching, that was always fun to do especially before we were a band. Now when girls notice they usually freak out and start asking for pictures with us. I mean don't get me wrong we love our fans but do they need to scream so much Especially when they are right next to us?  
We were all laying on the soft sand and soaking in the sun, just enjoying the peace and quiet while it lasted, we were all going to have a swim in the sea when Naii had finished getting changed, speaking of Naii what was taking her so long she'd been five minutes already, surely it couldn't take her that long to get changed into a swimsuit? I looked over towards the others; Emma Jason and Nate were talking together but every now and again at least one of them glanced towards the house.

After a few more minutes I was starting to get a little worried. I got up off my beach towel and went over towards the others "Hey I'm going to see what's taking Naii so long in there do you guys want me to get anything while I'm at the house?" they shook their heads, so I started walking towards the house but I was stopped when a girl who looked about 14 stepped in front of me. She was quite a tall girl and had long blonde curly hair that had honey coloured streaks in it. "Hey my names Grace, aren't you Shane Grey from Connect 3?" I nodded and suddenly she screamed over towards her friends: "NOOO WAY!!! IT'S SHANE GREY FROM CONNECT 3!" and with that I was mobbed by at least 10 teenaged girls and there was no escaping them, they had surrounded me! They started pushing and shoving each other to see if they could get closer towards me, and if they were close enough they pulled at my arms and hands and hair! I could see Nate, Jason and Emma in a fit of hysterics as they watched what was going on. I decided that the only way I was going to get away was to sign autographs. After a further 3 minutes the girls had gone back to doing what ever they had before they had mobbed me and I was able to go to the house. When I opened the door I shouted Naii's name, but I got no reply. I was seriously starting to get worried now, "Naii, where are you? If this is a joke it's not funny you know!" I went towards the bedroom where Naii and Emma were sleeping in and slowly opened the door.

I couldn't believe what I saw in front of me; it was Naii, She was slumped against the far wall of the bed room and she was unconscious. For a couple of seconds all I could so was stare at her motionless body, I quickly snapped out of it and ran towards her. I knelt beside her and moved her so her she was lying down with her head on my lap. "Naii can you hear me?" I begged her as I lightly tapped her check to see if she would wake up. She didn't even move an inch. I was starting to stress! And I didn't know what to do! I suddenly remembered about my cell phone that was in my swim shorts pocket, I hastily got it out and tried to dial Jason's phone after the 3rd attempt I finally managed to dial it correctly. It seemed like forever for Jason to answer "Yo Shane what's the matter?"I was almost in tears at this moment because I felt so hopeless and I had no idea what I should do "It's...its Naii...She...she" I gasped out I was really scared for Naii I hated seeing my baby sister look so helpless. Jason immediately sensed that something was seriously wrong and went into big brother mode "Ok Shane just calm down and tell me what's wrong" I tried taking a deep breath and gave one last attempt at trying to get Naii to wake up, she still didn't wake up. "I found...Naii ...She's unconscious and wont wake up! I don't know what to do Jase!" At this I finally broke down into tears. I heard Jason gasp before he said "Ok Shane just try to stay calm we'll be with you really soon!" And with that he hung up. The problem was I couldn't calm down not when my sister was unconscious on the floor.

**Nate POV  
**We were still laughing at Shane's fan encounter when Jason's cell phone started ringing, he looked at the caller ID and said "It's Shane, he probably can't be bothered coming back to the beach and wants us all to come back" He rolled his eyes and answered the phone, he listened on the phone for a few seconds and then stiffened up, I knew that this meant something was wrong, Jason told Shane to calm down and to tell him what was wrong, there was silence for a couple of seconds until Jason leapt off the sand and said to Shane that we would be there as fast as we could. Both me and Emma stood up in confusion as Jason ran over to our parents and whispered something to them; they quickly got up and started running towards the house. We both ran over to Jason who had started to run to the house as well. "Jase? What's going on?" I asked as we continued to run. "I don't really know, Shane sounded in a state and he said that Naii had collapsed..." No way was this happening my twin sister can't of collapsed! I found myself running even quicker towards the house, in fact I ran so fast that I over took my parents who had had a head start. I ran straight to Naii and Emma's room to find Shane crying with Naii's head on his lap.

She looked even worse than she had before because this time she had an unnatural white tinge in her skin. I ran over to them and fell to my knees next to Shane. He was shaking really badly and I knew from experience that he was really shaken by what was going on. At that moment my parents, Jason and Emma burst into the room, it took a few seconds for what they saw to sink in but when it did Emma screamed "Naii! What's wrong with her? Naii!" and she started to cry, and Jason held onto her in a comforting way rubbing circles onto her back trying to get her to calm down. My mom just stood at the door way in shock she looked like she didn't know whether to cry or scream, I knew how she felt. My dad knelt down beside us and took hold of Naii's wrist checking if she had a pulse. "Shane have you called for an ambulance or anything yet?" he asked him kindly. Shane didn't day anything he just shook his head and cried more. I quickly took Shane's Phone out of his hand and dialled for the emergency services "Yes I need an ambulance quickly, my brother found my sister unconscious on the floor and we don't know what's wrong with her" I had no idea how I could speak so calmly and clearly when inside my head was a mess with worry and confusion.

I told them the address and they said they'd be here immediately. My dad stood up and said that he would wait outside for the ambulance, and he left with our mom who I don't think could handle it anymore. Emma was in hysterics and she clung onto Jason for dear life, but I don't think he minded because I think he needed someone to hold onto so he could stay strong for us. A minute or two later we heard sirens getting louder and louder until they were outside the house. Four paramedics came running into the room with a stretcher and tried to get me and Shane out of the way. Shane numbly got up and out of the way but I wasn't going to go away from Naii, she was my twin after all and I wasn't leaving her, but the paramedics managed to get me to move a little so they could get Naii onto the stretcher, they started to carry her back to the ambulance and I followed holding Naii's limp hand as we walked along. I got to ride with Naii in the ambulance on the way to the hospital, and the paramedics were asking me questions about Naii and if there was anything important that I could think of. I suddenly had a thought, since I had type 1 diabetes and Naii was my twin that could mean that she had it as well. I told them this and they got to work straight away. "Thank you for telling us that, because we think that it is possible that your twin has diabetes." We got to the hospital in no time at all and Naii was taken in through A&E.

I was about to follow them when a nurse stopped me and told me to wait for my family in the waiting room. About five minutes later I saw my mom and dad running towards me, with Shane close behind them and Emma and Jason behind Shane. Jason was still comforting Emma who was sobbing and shaking. Jason sat down in one of the hard blue plastic seats that lined the hospital waiting room and sat Emma down in his lap who continued to shiver but at least she wasn't crying anymore, I don't think she could of cried anymore even if she'd of wanted to, she just clung onto Jason and buried her head in his chest. Shane sat himself down heavily in the chair to my left, he looked really shaken up. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently "Shane she's in good hands now, she'll be OK" I told him. He nodded and sighed before saying "Yeah I know she will, she is a Grey after all, its just seeing her like that just reminded me of what happened to you..." I knew immediately what Shane was talking about and the memory sent a shiver down my spine.

**No one's POV  
**_it was a cold December evening and 10 year old Nate Grey had just finished the_ _rehearsal for his school choir because there was going to be a performance in the next few weeks and the choir needed to make sure they knew what they were supposed to do. Nate had just walked out of the school grounds and he saw a couple of older boys in a group standing on the sidewalk, Nate really didn't want to have to walk past them but there was no other way to get past them without being seen by them. So he decided to carry on walking and ignore them if they said anything to him. Nate got bullied a lot because he was in the choir but usually he had his brothers to support him, but not today, today he was alone. One of the boys in the group who looked to be about 14 spotted Nate and called out to him "Oh look, its little Natey Grey! Have you just finished your little choir practise?" The boy mocked, but Nate just ignored him and carried on walking, that's what Jason and Shane had always told him to do. The other boys in the group laughed at what their mate had said and they made a line stopping Nate from getting passed them. The person who had spoken first stepped forward so that he was right in front of Nate. "I said, Have you just finished choir? Natey!" and with that he spat in Nate's face. Nate tried to sidestep the older boy but a forceful arm pulled him back. "Oh no you don't little sissy boy! You're not getting away that easily!" Nate was really starting to get scared now. He was desperate to get away from these boys, so he shoved the one who had pulled him back as hard as he could and tried to run for it, but he hadn't thought about the other boys who quickly caught him and pushed him back towards the oldest boy. He had an evil smirk on his face as he said "OH dear little sissy boy! Now that was a big mistake!" the others laughed as he pulled back his arm and made his hand into a fist and punched Nate in the face. _**(A/N: writing this is seriously killing me!) **_Nate fell to the ground in shock and he could feel his nose and mouth were bleeding badly. He was starting to get dizzy as well but he tried as hard as he could to stay conscious. He heard the older boy say "Well come on boys who's c=gonna help me teach the little sissy a lesson?" And with that the other boys started to kick Nate (_**A/N:arrrgh!)  
**

_12 year old Shane Grey was walking towards to meet his little brother Nate who had just finished choir practise. As he got closer to the school he saw a group of boys that looked around the same age that he was, in a circle, and they were kicking something. He heard screams and cry's and he realised that they were kicking a person. Shane started to run towards them and shouted for them to stop. The group heard him and ran away, not wanting to get caught for beating someone up. Shane ran over towards the person that was lying on the ground and to his horror he saw that it was his brother Nate, and he was barely conscious and was bleeding badly. Shane had called his parents and they arrived quickly and then called for an ambulance. Nate had had to stay in hospital for over a week and his parents had decided to home school the boys. That night was a memory that the boys would never forget.  
_**Nate POV  
**I was brought out of the memory by a Doctor walking into the waiting room and asking us whether we were the family of Naomi Grey, We all nodded and the doctor said "Well first of all my name is Doctor Page and I am Naomi's Doctor, and secondly I have Naomi's results here..."

* * *

**really what is it with me and cliffhangers? :D Well probably a lot of u ave guessed what the test results will show! :) i really hope you enjoyed this chapter coz i really like writing it! (Ok not about the part with Nate) but you get what I mean! :D please review-they make my day! :D **


	19. Chapter 19

**All I can say is WOW! I really didn't expect the response I got from the last two chapters! When I came onto this morning and saw that I had over 3,000 hits and 40 reviews I was so happy I basically ran round the whole house!-thats how happy u guys reading it and reviewing make me feel! so I wanna thank you guys soo much! oh and in answer to a few of the reviews: the flashback kinda shows why Shane was so freaked out when he saw Naii! hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review!**

Nate POV

"We've got the test results..." when the Doctor had said this we all immediately sat up straight and listened closely.  
The young doctor continued: "After Nate told the paramedics about him having diabetes, we ran a few tests on Naomi's blood, and we found that she has type 1 diabetes as well as Nate and she collapsed because her blood sugar level was all over the place because her diabetes hadn't been discovered." How could I have been so stupid? I mean for goodness sake I have diabetes and I didn't recognise her symptoms! And now thanks to me my twin sister was lying in a hospital bed unconscious. I put my head in my hands and sighed, Shane put a comforting hand on my shoulder and whispered "It'll be ok Nate don't worry!" The doctor continued to talk "I'm afraid since we were a little late treating her, that she hasn't woken up yet, but she will very soon once the insulin kicks in." Jason then asked the question that was on everyone's mind "Can we go see her?" The doctor gave a small smile and said "yes, but I'm afraid you can only go in two at a time, its hospital policy." After a little discussion we decided that our parents would go in first together, then me and Shane and then finally Jason and Emma. My parents were with Emma for about 10 minutes and nothing had changed so they decided to let me and Shane see her. When I walked into the room I really wasn't expecting what I saw. Naii was just lying there and she looked so peaceful, but she was still quite pale-although not as pale as she was in the house, which was a sign that the insulin was starting to work. We both walked over towards Naii's bed and sat on chairs that were placed on either side of the bed, I took Naii's limp and in mine and held it, rubbing circles on it. Shane did the same and we just stared at Naii hoping that she would wake up soon. After a couple of minutes I started gently playing with her curls, winding them round my finger gently. That's when her eyelids started to flutter.

**Naii POV  
**in the Darkness there is no such thing as time, I couldn't tell you how long I had been in the darkness but I really wanted to get out of it but it my body felt like it didn't belong to me, I mean I could feel everything but my limbs felt so heavy that I couldn't move them. After a certain amount of time I began to hear the things that were going on around me, at first there was voices of people that I didn't recognise but them I heard two familiar voices next to me. It was my parents; they held both my hands and squeezed them gently and were talking to me and trying to get me to wake up. I really wanted to wake up but my eyelids felt like they had a tone of bricks on them weighing them down. So I had to listen to them begging me to try and wake up, and I couldn't. After some time I heard my mom and dad leave and there was silence for an amount of time that I wasn't sure I heard two pairs of footsteps coming closer to me I heard the scrapes of chairs on the floor and then I felt the two people take my hands in theirs. No one talked and I tried my hardest to open my eyes and wake up, but it still wasn't working, I felt the person on the left side of my start playing with my hair softly. That was it I'd had enough of staying in the darkness not knowing what was going on so I tried even harder to get my eyes to open, this time I felt them flutter a little, and the people with me must have seen it too because I then heard Nate and Shane's voices saying "Come on Naii! Wake up for us; we know you can do it!" At last I managed to open my eyes but I was greeted by a bright light, so I shut them quickly again. I heard movement to the side of me and then Nate said "come on Naii open your eyes again for us!" So I tried again and they opened enough for me to see Nate and Shane smiling down at me. "Thank goodness you're awake Naii you scared us!" I smiled weakly at them since I was still tired. Shane stood up from the plastic chair that was beside my bed and said "I'll go tell the doctor that you're awake, I better tell the others as well since they'll be wanting to see you! Will you be able to stay awake for them to see you?" He asked since my eyes drooped a little, I nodded and he left the room.

Nate continued to play with my hair, even though I was still pretty tired I felt a lot better than I had in the last couple of weeks. But I was still confused: What had happened? "Nate..." I asked groggily "What happened?" But before he could answer my mom cam running into the room and pulled me into a tight hug "Oh Naii thank goodness you're awake!" This seriously made me even more confused! Because all I could remember happening was I was getting ready to go to the beach...and then nothing... "Ermm...mom? I don't think she can breathe" I heard Nate say to my mom. She let go of me and stepped back a little giving me an apologetic smile. Before I could try and ask again about what had happened a young doctor walked through the door. When she saw me awake she gave me a smile and said "Well Naii, it's good to see you awake I'm Doctor Page, how are you feeling?" she asked "Yeah I'm Ok, just a little tired that's all" and as if on cue I yawned, Doctor Page gave a little laugh "yes I can see that, well I bet you're wondering why you're here aren't you" I nodded and she continued "Well from what I've heard Shane found you unconscious on the floor when he was coming to see if you were ready to go to the beach, and after the paramedics talked to Nate on the way to the hospital, we ran a few blood tests and I'm afraid that we've found that you have type 1 diabetes like you're twin Nate." I guess what she said didn't really process in my mind at first, because I looked over to Nate and said "Wait You have diabetes?" He nodded sadly and the Doctor continued talking again "Now I'm afraid you're going to have to stay in hospital for a couple more days, so you know how to treat you're diabetes, like being able to check you're blood sugar level and giving yourself shots, OK?" I nodded numbly as what she was saying sunk in. The doctor started talking to my parents but I really wasn't paying attention, all I could think of was how my life was going to change now that I had diabetes. I hardly paid any attention when my parents said that Meghan had just called and that she was coming back to Philly with her little brother, and that they were going back to meet them.

My parents had left the room and Jason and Emma stepped a little away from the door "You know I wont bite, you can come closer" I said trying to make light of this situation, even though I wanted nothing more than to burst out in tears, but I kept myself together for my brothers to show that I could handle this. Jason cam over next to the bed and gave me a big hug "Naii you really scared us there!" When we had finished hugging Nate got up out of his chair and said "We'll leave you and Emma to have a chat ok if you need us we'll be around the coffee machine down the hallway ok?" both me and Emma nodded and the boys left the room, shutting the door behind them.

Emma slowly walked over to the bed and sat down on the chair that Nate had just vacated. There was silence for a couple of seconds and I just couldn't keep up my brave face anymore and I broke down in tears. Emma hugged me close and said over and over again that everything would be ok. After a couple of minutes of crying I had a thought, Nate had diabetes and yet he was living an ordinary life and you couldn't even tell that he had diabetes, and it hadn't stopped him from living his dream. That was when I decided that I wasn't going to let diabetes slow me down! I was going to live as normal as possible and not let it bring me down! When I had finally finished crying I pulled myself away from Emma's hug and looked her in the eyes. "So..." I said "anything going on between you and Jason yet?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. She smiled and said "well...when we were on the beach me and Jason got talking and he told me that he really liked me and that he had since we'd met at the meet and greet!" she paused looking down at the floor "go on..." I prompted, her and she said "And...Well...he asked me to be his girlfriend..." I smiled at this and said "Well did you say yes?" she nodded. I was so happy for both Emma and Jason! They were definitely made for each other! I was starting to feel even more tired and my eyes started to close even more no matter how hard I tried to keep them open. Emma noticed this and said "Don't worry, you need to sleep! We'll all be right here when you wake up" but I didn't hear the last part of it because I was already asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**yeah I'm afraid this chapter isn't very long...but ive been out nearly all day...fro this chapter I had 2 do a lot of research aobut type 1 diabetes and hopefully ive got all the information right...well Make sure to review to tell me what you think of the chapter!**

Disclaimer: How cool would it be to own Connect 3? sadly however I don't :(

Naii POV

I was woken up by people talking close by. I opened my eyes and saw Nate and a nurse talking to each other. Nate looked over to me and saw I was awake and he smiled at me. The nurse then saw I was awake and said "Hi, Naii I was just coming to check on your blood sugar level. Now that you're awake you can see what you have to do for it." She smiled and walked toward the bed and got out of her pocket a little needle and a strip of papery card. "Ok" she said "if you just pass me one of your hands please" I did what she said and she continued "right all you need to do is poke one of your fingers with the needle..." she poked mi finger so it started to bleed "And then put the blood onto this test strip" She put a drop of the blood on the test strip "then all you need to do is put it into the meter so you can see if your blood sugar level is ok" She then did what she had told me and read it off the meter. "Well, it's still a little low from yesterday, so we'll give you a little bit of fruit juice to raise it up a little OK?" I nodded as she got a carton of fruit juice out of her pocket-seriously how much can she hold in that little pocket? "On the other hand if your blood sugar level was too high all you need to do is take an extra dose of short-acting insulin OK?" I nodded again as I drank the fruit juice. "Well I just need to go and check on some other patients, but I'll be back to help you check your blood sugar level later." She smiled once more and headed towards the door "thank you" I said to her before she left the room. She turned around to face me and smiled and then left the room.

Nate came over and sat in the chair next to me. "How're you feeling?" he asked as I leaned back against the scratchy hospital pillows. "Yeah I'm feeling a lot better than I have in a long time...but does it get any easier?" I asked Nate. He gave me a sympathetic smile and nodded "yeah don't worry it does...I've had diabetes for about 2 years and it gets easier after time, plus when you have the support from your family and friends which you are gonna' have so don't worry ok?" I smiled at him and then he let out a laugh "I remember when I found out I had diabetes, on the way to the hospital Shane and Jason researched diabetes and they knew more about it than me by the time we got there!" We both laughed at this. "Speaking of Shane and Jason where are they?" I said as I remembered that Emma had said that they would all be here when I woke up, not that I minded I wouldn't want them to loose out on any sleep over me being in hospital."Don't worry you can't get rid of them that easily...they've just gone back to the house for a while: Shane wanted to see Meghan. And Emma went back to the house to get you some things for you, so you wont be bored while your here, and Jason drove them all."  
"But hang on why didn't you go with them? I mean surely you wanted to have a decent sleep? And change you're clothes and stuff like that?" He laughed and said "Naii! I'm your twin brother-who by the way is 20 minutes older than you! I am NOT leaving on your own!" Wait hang on...how did he know that he was 20 minutes older than me? I asked him that and he laughed loudly "Well I asked mom like last night, because I've been wanting to know and she said that I was older!" Oh great that meant I that I'm classed as the 'Baby' of the family by 20 minutes! "I can tell that you're annoyed you know!" Nate said with a wide grin on his face, I groaned and said "Sometimes I hate twin telepathy!"

About half an hour later Emma and Meghan walked through the door. Nate got up off the chair and said "I leave you girls to have a good gossip should I?" We all nodded and laughed as he left the room. "Oh my god Naii are you ok? I'm so so sorry that I wasn't here earlier it was just that I wanted to make sure my little brother was-" I interrupted her babbling by saying "Meghan its ok! Your little brother is more important I totally understand!" she then said "You sure?" I smiled and nodded.  
Emma handed me a bag of clothes and said "I thought you might have wanted a change of clothes?" I smiled gratefully at her as I took the bag out of her hands and tried to sit up. Emma and Meghan helped me get out of the bed and I a little shakily walked over towards the little bathroom that was in the room, and I got changed.

I came out wearing Black sweat pants and a white wife beater and I had roughly tied my hair up. I got back into the hospital bed and us girls started talking about boys and our dream dates and stuff like that. It was so much fun not to think about me having diabetes but then the nurse that had taught me how to test my blood sugar level and what to do cam back in the room. "I'm sorry to intrude on your little chat but, its time for you to try and test your blood sugar level again." She handed me all the stuff I needed and I tried to draw blood out of my finger, the first few attempts failed but on the fourth time I finally got blood. I put it on the test strip and read off the meter. This time it was just a little lower than it should be but it was nothing to worry about. The nurse told me that I should check my blood sugar level around three times a day and how important it was that I should check it and what could happen if it got too high or too low. She then told me that she was going to talk to my parents about maybe letting me out of hospital tonight since my blood sugar level was back to normal. I thanked her again and she left the room and Just then Nate cam in with a guitar and started playing a few songs on his guitar for us...


	21. Chapter 21

**wow Ive finally got this chapter up! I didn't think I'd finish it tonight! but yaaay! I did! hope you enjoy it and don't forget 2 review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, Connect 3 or the song "A little bit longer" by Nick Jonas :)**

Nate POV

I stepped out of Naii's room to give the girls some privacy and I was greeted by Jason and Shane asking me whether Naii was doing Ok now. I told them all that I knew, like about how she's learnt how to give herself shots and how to test her blood sugar. Jason then gave me a bag of clothes and he said "Well I thought you would of liked to be wearing something clean" I smiled at him in gratitude and went to find the nearest bathroom. But before I got there I was bombarded by three girls who were asking things like "Oh my gosh are you OK Nate? You're not sick or anything are you?" I didn't tell them why I was here I just told them it was family issues-well it wasn't a lie was it? They let me get on after I had signed a cast that one of the girls was wearing. They totally screamed and she said that she would never get rid of the cast-Ok obsessive much? So when I had got changed I was wearing a Black and White Elvis Costello long sleeved t-shirt and black jeans. I went back to Shane and Jason and Shane handed me my favourite guitar, even though it was in its case I knew which one it was. "We kinda guessed you'd be staying with Naii until she came out of hospital, so we brought you this to keep you both entertained" Shane said with a smile. I thanked him and walked back into Naii's room and played a couple of songs on the guitar for them. They really seemed to enjoy it which I was glad of! After about an hour Jason came into the room "Hey Naii! I'm sorry but were gonna head back to the house if that's ok? Cause mom and dad wanted us all to get a proper nights rest." No way was I going to leave Naii alone! I knew from experience what it was like to spend a night in a hospital alone and I wasn't going to let Naii go through that!  
So they others left and I stayed with Naii.

**Naii POV**

I was sat on my bed with Nate next to me, the others had left to go back to the house to get some sleep because I wasn't going to be leaving tonight after all, they still wanted to make sure I was ok...but Nate had stayed even when I begged him to go home so he could get a proper nights sleep, but he didn't listen, he seriously is as stubborn as I am! But to tell you the truth I wanted Nate here because stupid as it sounded, I didn't want to be alone...especially since I'd had that message from Paul.

I had a sudden idea and I tried to reach for the notepad and pen that were on my bedside table. Nate noticed what I was trying to do and he passed them to me and I started to write. When I had finished what I was writing I passed the note pad to Nate "What do you think?" I asked as he read it.

**Nate POV**

Naii started writing in the notepad, I was curious at what she was writing and then once she'd finished she passed me the notepad "What do you think?" she said so I read what she had written in handwriting that was extremely similar to mine, it was a verse of a song:

_Got the news today  
Doctor said I had to stay,  
A little bit longer  
and I'll be fine_  
_when I thought it all been done  
and I thought it all been said,  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine_

"Wow!" was all I could say, I didn't know that Naii could write songs! Well It probably was in the Grey blood, but this was amazing! I looked up at her and she was blushing as if she didn't think it was very good. "I don't really know what to put next..." she said so we started working on the song together until we had it all written down. Then a nurse cam in and made sure that Naii checked her blood sugar level, in fact I should do mine as well. So when we had both checked our blood sugar levels the nurse said "Naii you should get some sleep now, instead of staying up all night!" she said with a laugh as she left the room. "You know what I am kind of tired actually" she said as she lay down in the bed and closed her eyes, and in minutes she was asleep. I tried to get myself comfortable and the plastic chair, but it wasn't really that comfortable, but I ended up dropping off to sleep quickly any way.

**_Naii POV_**

I woke up early, and saw Nate sleeping peacefully on the plastic chair next to me, surely he couldn't be comfortable on that chair? I rubbed my eyes a little and looked around the room and saw a bunch of flowers in the doorway. Who could they be from? I quietly got out of bed and walked over to the door, and picked the flowers up off the floor. There was a little card with the flowers as well. I walked back to my bed and sat down as I got the card out from the flowers and read what it said:

_Sorry to hear that you're unwell, I'll see you soon Paul xx  
_

No way! How did he get here? Was he still in the hospital? I shook Nate trying to get him to wake up "NATE WAKE UP!" I shouted startled he fell off his chair with a loud thump. He got up quickly and said hastily "What what's wrong? Do you feel like you're gonna collapse again what?" I simply shook my head and pointed to the card that was in my hand Nate gave me a puzzled look and took the card out of my hand and read it. His eyes went wide when he saw who had written it and he made a fist with his hand crumpling the card that was in it. "Has anything like this happened before?" he asked more calmly than he looked. I nodded and pointed at my phone "he sent me a message" I said quietly "HE WHAT!!!" Nate shouted! "WHEN? Wait that was why you were upset the other day when we got to Emma's house wasn't it?" he said it more like a statement than a question and I nodded any way. "THAT LITTLE-" I interrupted him by coughing and he stopped for a second to re think his words "Who does that little creep think he is sending flowers to you? If only he were here now I would punch his face in for trying to scare like hes doing now!" I was shocked I had never heard Nate speak like that before, he seriously did look like he would murder someone if he wasn't careful. Just then his phone rang and he quickly answered it. He talked to the person on the other line for a few minutes before hanging up. "That was Mom, she said the doctor rang home and said that we could take you home, they're on their way now."  
Thank goodness! At least that was one good thing that has happened today...


	22. Chapter 22

**Well heres the next chapter :D hope you guys like it :D so don't forget to review and tell me what you think and if you've got any ideas for the story :)**

disclaimer: sadly I do not own: Camp Rock, Connect 3, the song "A little bit longer" Meghan or Naii, i only have enough money to own Emma :)

Naii POV

It didn't take long for my parents to get to the hospital, but by then Nate had calmed down enough to sit down and act like nothing was wrong-but you could still tell he wanted to kill someone. When my parents saw the flowers they asked who they were from and I saw from the corner of my eye Nate's hand ball into a fist again. I had to make up a lie on the spot, saying that they were from a person who liked connect 3. Luckily they believed me. Doctor Page came into the room and watched as I tested my blood sugar and then she looked at the results. "Well Naii your blood sugar level has gone back to the normal level, and I can see that you are able to test it on your own, but can you give yourself shots?" I nodded because I had learnt how to give myself them. "That's great! I really don't see why you can't go home today with the progress you've made, plus you have a very supportive family who already know what to look out for." At this she looked at Nate. She then got some papers out of her pocket and put them on the little bedside table "I need you and your parents to fill out these papers so that you can be discharged" She smiled and left the room, and we got to work filling out the papers. Doctor Page cam back in a few minutes later and I gave her the papers back and then I started collecting up all the things I had in the hospital, while the Doctor talked to my parents and gave them all the things I would need. When I had finished we made our way out of the hospital, and we got into the car and started driving back to the house.

**Nate POV**We got back to the house with no trouble. We all got out of the car and I grabbed Naii's bag before she could. "Hey! I can carry my own bag you know!" She complained, I just smiled at her and brought her bag into the house when she got in she nearly fell over from the impact of hugs she got. Emma, Jason, Shane and Meghan had all ran to give her a hug at the same time, so it was a big group hug you could hardly see Naii in the middle of it from everyone else hugging her. "Guys I've only been gone for like 2 days!" she said as she laughed. When the hug had ended Naii went to sit on the sofa in the living room. "So who fancies going to the beach?" She asked with a wide smile. I had another idea "Actually I've had another idea" I said to Naii and purposely looked at the piano. She smiled again and nodded as we walked over to the piano and sat on the little bench. We made sure which part we were going to sing and I started to play the piano. Everybody else came and gathered around the piano to see what we were going to do and Naii began to sing:

_Got the News today  
Doctor said I had to stay,  
a little bit longer and I'll be fine  
When I thought it all been done  
and I thought it all been said  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine_I joined in singing with Naii and we were singing in harmony

_But you don't what you've got till its gone  
and you don't know what its like to feel so low  
and every time you smile or laugh  
you glow  
you don't even know  
no, no  
you Don't even know_Naii stopped singing and I carried on with the next verse:

_All this time goes by  
still no reason why  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine  
waiting on a cure  
but none of them are sure,  
a little bit longer and I'll be fine_we both harmonised again

_But you don't what you've got till its gone  
and you don't know what its like to feel so low  
and every time you smile or laugh  
you glow  
you don't even know  
no, no  
you Don't even know_I started to play the piano louder and quickly and both me and Naii put ore emotion into singing it.

You don't even know,  
no, no  
you don't even know  
no, no...

_But you don't what you've got till it's gone  
and you don't know what its like to feel so low  
and every time you smile or laugh  
you glow  
you don't even know  
yeah, oh, yeah  
you Don't even know._I went back to playing the slower quieter chords that I had been playing before while Naii sang

_So I'll wait till kingdom come  
All the highs and lows are gone  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine_

I'll be fine...

We both turned at the same time to face our family and friends and saw tears in all of their eyes. Our mom was crying buckets as she walked over close to us and enveloped us both in a tight hug. "That was so beautiful!" she sobbed and then she quickly walked into the bathroom to get a tissue. I looked over to Naii who had a small smile on her face, I gave her a hug and whispered into her ear "You were amazing!" She then whispered back into mine "So were you!" we broke the hug and smiled at each other.  
Our dad broke the silence that had formed after our mom had left and said "I'm afraid the boys have got to do a radio interview, I agreed to it before Naii went into hospital and the guys on the radio station have been mentioning it all week so I'm afraid it can't be cancelled." I really just wanted to have a day with my family and friends I mean Naii had only just got out of hospital, I looked over at Naii and she smiled at our dad "that's Ok, us girls could have a day shopping while the boys are busy!" the others nodded in agreement and so that was settled. So Jason, Shane and I started to get ready for the radio interview while the girls got ready for a day of shopping.

**Naii POV**It was amazing singing with Nate! We even made our mom cry! I absolutely love the song we've decided to call it "A little bit longer!" We started getting ready for going shopping while the boys were doing an interview. My mom made sure that she would come with us just in case anything happens-Like if I start feeling faint or what ever. She also made sure that we all had emergency glucose and glucagon just in case.

We all piled into one car Mom and dad in the front seats, Shane, Jason, Nate and Meghan all squished in the seats in the middle and me and Emma went in the seats in the very back, how we all fit in the car I have no idea! Big Bob the guys body guard was behind us in another car. A couple of minutes later the car stopped outside a Mall. So all the girls got out of the car and headed for the mall. We walked around just window shopping for a bit, when I got an idea "Do you wanna' play a prank on the boys?" I asked the others with an evil smile, they all nodded in agreement and I told them the plan.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok first off i'm So sorry for not updating until now but ive been quite busy this week with 2 ice skating show practises and school and homework! :C and secondly Happy late 21st birthday 2 Kevin Jonas! :D so without further a do heres the next chapter-don't forget to review!**

Meanwhile....

Nate POV

We had been at the radio station for about half an hour (**A/N; what is it with me using half an hour?) **and we were getting ready for our interview, we had had to battle our way through hundreds of screaming fan girls who were waiting outside of the radio station for us. I swear I saw a girl with a pair of scissors trying to cut a bit of Shane's hair! We got talking to the radio interviewer and she seemed pretty nice. The room was pretty cool, it was a massive room and it had a HUGE round desk in the centre which had four microphones on little adjustable sticks so you could change them for your height, the desk had a couple of computer monitors on it and it had four seats around it 3 for us on one side and one on the other side for the interviewer. One wall was completely made out of tinted Glass, but at the moment you couldn't see the street outside for all the girls that were pressed up against the glass and holding up signs saying things like "I'll make you a birdhouse Jason" or "Future Mrs Grey" I laughed to myself at the thought that Emma probably would have done that if we hadn't of met. We all sat down in the seats and put our headphones on (**a/n: does anyone know why they wear headphones? It confuzzles me!) **And someone started counting down how many seconds we had before we were on air "3...2...1" then the radio interviewer started talking into the mic "Hello I'm Holly, and I have some very special guests on the show today...please welcome CONNECT 3!" All the girls started screaming and going mad outside, we all laughed at this as the interviewer continued "It's great to have you on the show guys, Now lets get things started...I've had questions being emailed to me all week so I've picked out a few for you guys to answer" The questions were things like "Skittles or M and M's?" **(a/n: thanks for that 1 Naii!)** and "If you had to choose either a Goat or a salmon as a pet which would it be?" that one was seriously funny, Shane had to leave the room for a few seconds to calm down after laughing so much, don't know why I mean it wasn't _that _funny it was just random.

Then the interviewer started asking questions of her own: "So I've heard from sources that you were recently spotted at the local hospital, what was that all about?" We all looked at each other before Jason answered "Well it was a private family matter-" Holly interrupted before Jason could finish speaking "Aww go on you can tell us can't you?" this time Shane answered "I'm afraid we can't because as Jason said it is a family matter and we wont discuss it any further" At this Holly sighed heavily and gave us quite an evil look; I guess all the niceness she had before was just a show to get some juicy gossip out of us. "Ok then lets move onto another question...Now You guys have been spotted recently with a new girl and rumour has it that she's your sister, is that true, or Can't you answer that either?" she gave us a overly sweet smile as if making fun of us. We had talked about this as a family in whether we should tell the press that Naii and me were twins, and Naii really didn't seem to mind if we told or not, but it was obvious now that people were starting to suspect things, so we might as well tell the press.  
"Well, Holly in fact we _can _answer that question, because we _do _have a sister and her name's Naii and she's my twin sister." I said as I gave Holly a return sweet smile as she just stared at us in shock, after I had said that loud screams were heard from outside "Welll...ermm...you heard it here first folks!" The interview carried on and we were asked if we had any girlfriends, Shane told everyone about him and Meghan since it was getting pretty obvious that they were dating but Jason said that he wasn't dating anyone because he and Emma wanted to keep it private for the time being since they had only being dating for a day or two and I also said that I didn't have a girl friend because the truth was I don't have one! We finished the interview and played an acoustic version of one of our songs. We then headed outside and we were bombarded by fans wanting autographs and pictures. When we had signed as many people's possessions as possible we got into the car and headed towards the mall to meet up with the girls.

**Naii POV  
**The plan was all set, we were all set to prank the boys in public-this should be funny, Me Emma and Meghan had bought some clothes for our prank which were Connect 3 t-shirts all of them were black and mine had a picture of Nate and in blue writing it said "Nate" Emma had a picture of Jason on her t-shirt and hers had pink writing on it and Meghan's had a picture of Shane and had orange writing on it. We had also put wigs on to disguise us. Using Meghan's black eyeliner we had drawn little hearts and the connect 3 logo on our cheeks **(A/N: Ok lets just say the connect 3 logo is C3 in a fancy font! :D)** we had also bought a couple of Button's with their faces on, and of course some little posters. Our mom had gone to the food court where we were going to meet them as we waited behind a fake plant looking out for if they were coming or not. A couple of minutes later they walked into the food court and the plan had begun. But before we could go over to the boys, a girl with short ginger wavy hair just seemed to appear from no where **(A/n: that's you Thea!).** She was wearing a white t-shirt that had music notes all over it and black jeans with red converse. "Don't trust him, whatever he says! Don't trust him!" We all gave her a puzzled look and we all turned to look at each other and gave the "why is there a physco talking to us" look, but when we turned back to face the girl she was no where to be seen" Ok...that was weird...lets carry on with the plan!" said Meghan with an evil grin. We all laughed and ran over to the boys. "OH MY GOSH! ITS CONNECT 3!!!" we screamed as we ran over to the table they were sat at. The looks on their faces were priceless as we ran over to them: Complete and utter shock! We carried on screaming like obsessed fans would. Of course for Emma this was quite easy. After a few minutes of being obsessed fans we finally broke down in laughter and took off the wigs. The guys were shocked when we did this-they must of really believed we were obsessed fans! Before they could say anything some _real_ connect 3 fans saw them and started screaming and running towards us "Ermm...run?" I suggested the others all nodded and we ran back to the car and drove back to the house.


	24. Chapter 24

**OK i really enjoyed writing this chapter cause i got to describe everyones outfits :D but I'm afraid that Naii and Nate is comming to an end in the Nate couple of Chapters :( I'm gonna miss writing it...but dnt worry ive already decided a plot for my next story-it will be a JONAS story-which wont be illegal cause they use the second name "lucas" in the tv programme! :D dont forget to review! :D**

Shane POV

I can't believe the girls pranked us! In the middle of a Mall! It was like our only afternoon off in like 2 weeks and we ended up running away from _real _crazy fans! I need to find out whose idea it was for them to dress up as crazy fans so I can get my revenge, I'll ask Meghan she'll tell me the truth! I walked over to Meghan who was watching the T.V with Jason I sat down next to her and gave her my number 1 most dazzling smile "Meggy?" I said giving her the nickname I always called her when I was being kind or trying to cheer her up, she gave me a curious look and said "Yeah, Shane?"  
"You know the prank you guys played on us today in the mall?" she nodded and I carried on "Well who's idea was it…because..Err…I just want to tell them that it was a good idea?" It ended like a kind of question because I needed to keep _my_ plan a secret from the girls. "Well the master mind of the plan was Naii, she just randomly cam up with it!" She said with a laugh. I gave her a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek as a thank you and told Jason to come into the room that we were sharing to 'show him something' but in actual fact I was going to get him in on the plan! Nate was in the room already and we decided what he would do to get revenge on Naii. Since Nate was Naii's twin and they were freakishly alike in both looks and personality we asked him what he thought would be a good plan, he thought for a couple of minutes before he finally said "Well…I don't like having my hair straightened, maybe Naii doesn't either?" I gave an evil laugh as I went to find Emma to ask if Naii didn't like having her hair straightened, I cam back triumphant because I had a plan on how to get revenge, I told Jase and Nate about the plan and Jason said he would help since he didn't manage to get a Starbucks coffee, but Nate refused to help us because he said it was "Unfair on Naii" and with that he left the room as me and Jason planned what we were going to do.

**Later that Night…  
**me and Jason snuck into Naii and Emma's bedroom and found Emma awake and Naii fast asleep. When Emma saw us she gave us a puzzled look and whispered "Guys what are you doing?" I just put a finger to my lips as I went to find a plug socket close to Naii's bed to plug in the straightners. Jason sat next to Emma and gave her a hug and she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, they made such a cute couple and I'm glad they found each other, but anyway back to the plan; it only took a few minutes for the straightners to heat up. "Jase, will you hold Naii up so I can straighten the back of her hair" I whispered to Jason, he nodded and came over and lifted Naii slightly so he head wasn't on the pillow any more. I separated a curl from her hair and ran the straightner down it a couple of times until it was straight I repeated this all over her hair until it was all straight which believe me took a long time-so long that Emma had fallen asleep. When I had finished Jason put Naii back down, I found a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a little note for Naii "One word… Pay-back!" Jason read over my shoulder "That's two words!" he said as stuck the note on the mirror that was in the room. I rolled my eyes and said "Let's go get some sleep!" and we both left the room.

**Naii POV  
**I woke up to light streaming through the curtains that covered the window that looked out to the beach, the thing was almost everything in the room was white; the walls the carpet, the bedding all white, which made the light seem even brighter! I sat up in the bed and looked over towards Emma, she was asleep, my hair felt different and I could figure out why so I got out of bed and looked in a mirror and I was horrified by what I saw: my hair was straight and not my normal curls, I saw in the corner of the mirror a note that said "One word…pay-back" I knew exactly who had done this "SHHHHAAAAAAANNNNE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, I saw Emma practically fly out of the bed in shock but at this moment I couldn't say sorry until I had killed Shane! I ran out of the room and headed towards the room Shane was in and practically ripped the door off its hinges and leapt into the room in which Shane was rubbing his eyes. "You!" I hissed as I leapt at him, but unfortunately he had dodged out of my way before I could get him. I turned round so I could face him and he just laughed "WOAH! I never knew you would go _that_ mad about your hair! As I said in the note: Pay-back!" and with that he left the room.

I was fuming! Seriously I HATE my hair being straightened! Although now that I look at in the mirror properly its not actually as bad as I first thought! I mean for one thing its insanely longer- it's about the same length as Emma's hair now! Maybe I could just keep it like this for the day, I mean really it's quite nice! Plus it would get Shane annoyed that his little plan didn't work out how he wanted it! So I walked back into my room where Emma was searching through the wardrobe. "You calmed down now?" she asked with a smile, I laughed and nodded "You know I might keep my hair straight today…just to annoy Shane!" we both laughed and I started walking towards the bathroom, but Emma stopped me and said "your mom said to wear something a little more dressed up cause the boys have a concert in the afternoon and there's gonna be a lot of press-that ok with you?" I nodded again and searched through the wardrobe to find something 'dressed up' I finally settled on a bright yellow short sleeved t-shirt under a black and white polka-dot strapless knee-length fitted dress, and for accessories I had a thin red belt (**A/N: ok I haven't described this very well- if you type in "Demi Lovato" into Google images the outfit I'm trying to describe is like the 4****th**** pic! :D) **and I had on black footless tights and black sparkly ballet pumps. I finally stepped out of the bathroom Emma just stared at me "WOW! Naii you look amazing! Would you be able to help me pick out an outfit?" I agreed and we went searching through Emma's side of the wardrobe looking for something for her to wear, we finally decided that she should wear. She went into the bathroom and got changed, a few minutes later she came out of the bathroom wearing a black short sleeved lacy black top that had lots of little bits of glitter and diamonds, she had on black jeans that had a hint of glitter, but not so much that it looked like she had rolled around in it, it was very subtle, she looked amazing she also wore black high heeled ankle boots. We decided to do each others hair. Emma clipped two strand of my hair that were at the front, back so they wouldn't go in my face. I decided to tie Emma's hair up slightly to the side and slightly curl the ends so she had one big curl. Jason was defiantly going to die when he saw Emma, we then did each others makeup, for Emma I used silver slightly glittered eye shadow and black eyeliner, for me Emma decided to make me have the 'natural' look by using almost skin tone eye shadow and black thick eyeliner.

After about half an hour of getting ready we were finally done. We stepped out of our room and saw Meghan, she was wearing a Pink long sleeved top and bright blue skinny jeans. We all went into the living room where my mom and dad were and they smiled at us and told us that we looked really nice. We sat down on a sofa and waited for the boys to come out, after about 10 minutes the boys appeared from their room. Nate was wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a white tie, grey skinny jeans and black high top converse. Shane was wearing a red suit-red pants and a red blazer jacket, with a white shirt and white tie, with white sunglasses and silver shoes. Jason for a change wore his hair curly and he was wearing an all silver suit with a white shirt and red tie and silver boots. His face when he saw Emma was so cute, he just stared at her in adoration and Shane had to nudge him to get him to come into the room, he sat down next to Emma and whispered something into her ear, she smiled and blushed and gave him a hug. After about half an hour we got in the car and set off to the concert venue.


	25. Chapter 25

**Well i'm glad i got this chapter up tonight since ive been working on it since I came back from school-evn though I have a very important Maths test tomorrow- if I fail then I blame the story! :D dont forget to review! Enjoy! :D**

Naii POV

For this car journey we actually had a LIMO! I mean seriously a limo! Wow I can't believe I'm going crazy over a limo, I mean most girls would go crazy if they found out that they had famous brothers one of which who is your twin, but no not me! So here we are driving to the concert venue and both me and Emma are practically like bouncing around the limo in excitement, When Nate decided to drop the bombshell "Naii, we had an idea for the concert and how would you feel coming up on stage with us for like one song?" I said that I would-I mean yeah I would be a little nervous up in front of all those people but if my brothers could do it so could I! "Ermmm…how would you feel about singing A little bit longer with me?" I just stared at him in utter shock, how could he even think to ask me I mean I'm a terrible singer! I told them this and at once everyone disagreed and said that I was good- I still didn't believe them but before I could answer back the song Helena by My chemical romance started to play. Everyone stared at me as I got my phone out of the little bag I had, but before I could answer it the other person had ended the call. I looked at the caller ID and I saw it was my friend Elisha. "Since when did you have that song as your ringtone?" Shane asked, Emma laughed and said "She didn't tell you guys that she has a weird obsession for having a different ringtone everyday?" everyone started to laugh at this and I just blushed. The car finally came to a stop and we saw through the blacked out windows the flashes of the paparazzi's camera's Jason gave Emma a quick hug before opening the limo's door and we all climbed out of the car.

We managed to get into the venue after the boys signing everything for the fan girls that were waiting to be first for the concert. We went to the boys' dressing room for a while and just chatted, until the boys had to start practising for the concert. Me Emma and Meghan stood in the front acting like crazy fans again. The boys played along like holding out their hands so we would grab onto them and try to pull them off the stage. Then Nate said into the microphone to me "Naii this is when we would play A Little bit Longer, do you wanna practise it now?" I nodded and ran up the steps to get onto the stage and stood next to Nate who was sat at the piano. He shook his head and told me to stand in the middle next to Shane and Jason. We played the song and this time Shane and Jason started playing the guitar in the middle of the song it sounded amazing! We practised for most of the day and before we knew it, it was nearly time for the concert.

We all went backstage and Meghan Emma and I just loitered a little waiting for the boys to finish in the dressing room. We all gave them a hug before they ran on stage. You could tell when they did because of the extremely high pitched screams that came. We all went into the dressing room and watched the boys on the screen for a while. "Hey guys I'm just gonna go to the ladies room, anyone coming with me?" Meghan said that she would and I said that I would stay and watch the boys, since it was nearly time for me to go on stage and sing. They closed the door behind them as they left and I was left alone in the room…or so I thought. I thought I heard footsteps behind me, but I just ignored it, how I wished I hadn't. Because the next thing I knew a strong arm had wrapped itself around my neck so I couldn't run and then I heard the voice I thought I would never hear again say "Well hello Naii how nice to finally see you!" Paul said it in a kind of nice voice but I knew that he was pure evil. "Wh…what?" I gasped out because it was increasingly hard to breath with his arm tightly around my neck. "Don't worry love, all will be explained very soon" he said as he dragged me over towards one of the walls, it tried to fight as much as possible but Paul was a lot stronger than I was. Paul grabbed a bunch of my hair and pulled it back then he forced my head forward into the wall. My head hit the wall hard and I felt dizzy and disoriented so I couldn't do anything to stop him as he flung me onto his shoulder in a fireman's lift. I faintly heard someone scream my name through my fuzzy head. "Shut up!" I heard Paul growl as he pushed the mystery screamer into the wall and he started to run out of the room with me as the blackness took over.

**Nate POV  
**The concert was going great so far; the fans seemed to be enjoying it. We finished singing the song "Inseparable" I spoke to the crowd and said "Who wants to hear my twin sister Naii sing with us?" the answer was loud high pitched screaming. I smiled and said "Well then we better go get her then!" and we walked off the stage as the band we had as an opening act began to play. We were greeted by a very worried looking Meghan. "Oh my God, you need to get to your dressing room NOW! Something's happened" My first thought was Naii had collapsed or something so we ran to the dressing room to see Emma in a heap on the floor shaking violently. At once Jason was at her side and tried to comfort her and trying to ask her what had happened. There was no sign of Naii anywhere, Emma had calmed down enough to stutter out "h..he t-took N-Naii! I t-t-tried to s-s-top him but h-he p-pushed me!" and with that she burst into shaky tears. Shane Jason and Meghan all had bewildered expressions on their faces and Jason asked "who took Naii, Emma" but instead of Emma answering I said "Paul" and with that ran out of the room to find her.


	26. Chapter 26

**Well I know that this isn't a very long chapter but it builds up suspence for the next chapter! :D hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forgt to review! :)**

Naii POV  
  
My head felt like an Old T.V that had just been switched on. My sense of hearing came first, an annoying dripping of water and someone's heavy breathing. That was when I remembered what had happened. My eyes flew open, but I had to blink a couple of times because my vision was fuzzy. When it had finally clear I scanned the room that I was in, it was a small almost bare room, the walls were covered in patches of damp and there was a bucket to the left of mw catching water from a leak in the ceiling. I was sat on a hard wooden chair with my hands tied up behind me. I looked straight ahead of me and saw an old sofa with the person that I had hoped I would never see again, it was Paul. He had a triumphant smile on his face and he got himself up off the sofa and stepped towards me. I tried to struggle my way off the chair but he had tied to rope that bound my hands together so tightly that I started to cut into my skin. "Aww Naii what's wrong, are you scared?" He asked with an evil smile. I stopped struggling since I didn't want to show him that I was really scared I needed to sound confident, so I took a deep shaky breath and said "What do you want with me?" He shook his head and tutted **(A/N: is tutted even a word?:D)** "Well Naii I see that you still have the same amount of manners you did last time I saw you…well lets see if you can guess why I've got you here…" there was silence for a few moments before Paul spoke again "Hang on I've had an Idea…I'll make you dear little family a video of you so they can find out the truth as well!" truth? What was he on about, I thought better of it to voice my confusion as he walked away from me and back towards the sofa, he bent down behind it and then came back up holding a video camera (**A/N:very Twilighty I know :D)** he switched it on so there was a little red light flashing on it, he placed it on a tripod which faced me in the chair and he walked in front of the camera. "Well hello The Grey family!" He spoke in a fake cheerful voice "My name's Paul, and I've got someone very special with me…say hello Naii…" …

**Nate POV**

I searched for 2 hours straight looking for any clues that would help me find Naii, I found nothing... I finally went back into the venue after finding nothing, Jason and Shane ran up to me and practically screamed at me "Thank god you're safe! We thought that you'd been taken too! Why didn't you answer your phone?" I didn't answer them I just said blankly "I couldn't find her…" With that I shivered violently and both Shane and Jason gave me worried looks. "Well…lets get you warmed up, you look freezing" Jason said hesitantly as if I was going to kill him if he said the wrong thing. Shane wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders and led me towards the dressing room. Emma was curled up on a sofa and she was still shaking Jason went over to her and sat down next to her and put his arm around her. Meghan was sat on the floor staring off into space-it looked as if she had been crying, Shane went over to her and sat her down in his lap and hugged her close. I just stood there in the middle of the room until my parents came in with grave looks on their faces. We all immediately sat up straight wanting to hear if Naii had been found. My dad said "I'm afraid we still haven't found her…but the security guard was given this…" He held up a video. "We think it's about Naii." No one said anything so he walked over to the television screen and put the tape into the video player and we were greeted by a man who looked a bit older than me and Naii, he gave a wicked smile and said "Well hello The Grey family!" and then he told us that he was Paul and said for Naii to say hello, he then stepped aside to reveal a very scared looking Naii who was tied to a chair, she stared blankly at the camera and when she didn't answer Paul walked closer towards her and said "Well it seems that Naii needs to learn some manners!" and with that he punched Naii in the stomach, my mom ran out of the room in tears at this point not wanting to see her daughter get hurt, but the rest of us seemed glued to the floor. The chair Naii was on had fallen backwards from the force of the punch and now Naii was lying on her back gasping for breath since the punch had winded her pretty badly.

But it didn't end there he started kicking Naii as he told his audience why he had taken Naii. His main reason was jealously because her wanted her for himself and no one else should have her, the other reason came as a shock to all of us-including a now barely conscious Naii, he told us that when Naii was around 2 or 3 Paul's father met our mother and saw Naii and decided that she would be the perfect little girl for his sister who couldn't have children herself, and so he took Naii one day when our mom had taken Naii to the doctors for a check up. He ceased from kicking Naii after he had told the story and he pulled Naii's chair up so it was standing up right again, but Naii who was loosing her fight to stay conscious slumped slightly in the chair. "Now I'm guessing that you'll want to try and find Naii?" he said and he looked over towards Naii "So I'll be nice and give you a little hint…I'm near a IHOP restraint! And incase you need reminding…Time is running out…" with that he gave a sick smile and the video ended…


	27. Chapter 27

**OK i'm not sure about this chapter :S Ive been writing it all day changing bits here and there so this is what ive decided on :) after this chapter there will probably be like 1 more chapter till the end! :O so I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! :) **

**Nate POV**  
We all just stayed stock still for a few moments before Jason broke the silence before weakly saying  
"IHOP?"  
"IHOP" Shane said in a small voice.  
"Wait he did say IHOP didn't he?" Jason said again.  
"Yeah….IHOP" Shane answered again  
"IHOP?"  
"IHOP"  
"maybe he meant waffle house?"  
"No he defiantly said IHOP…"  
"As in IHOP-International House of Pancakes, that IHOP?"  
"YES FOR GODSAKE IHOP! I-H-O-P, MEANING INTERNATIONAL HOUSE OF PANCAKES SO NOW THAT WE'VE GOT THAT FIGURED OUT CAN WE _PLEASE _GO HELP NAII?" I shouted in exasperation. Everyone just stared at me since usually I never lost my temper so easily but right now I didn't care-all I cared about was finding Naii! "Well come on what are you guys waiting for? We need to help her!" My dad slowly walked towards me and put a hand on my shoulder and said "Son, we'll call the police and they can find Naii…its too dangerous for you to try and get her back-"  
"WHAT? So you're just willing to wait for the police to find her when Paul is _torturing _her?" and with that I ran away to find Naii by myself.

**Naii POV**  
I woke up to find Paul looking switching on a CD player on the other side of the room and "Time is running out" by Muse started to blast through the speakers. He turned around and saw me awake, he gave an evil smile. "Naii! It's good to see you awake again!" he said with fake cheerfulness. "Just in time too since you're brother Nate is here to help me finish you off!" I was shocked-what had he just said about Nate "wh-what do you m-mean?" I stuttered slightly. Paul smiled again "Oh Naii, I would of thought you'd of guessed by now- You see Nate has been planning this all along and he made me help him or he said he would kill you !" I just sat there unable to move, I couldn't believe that Nate would be capable of this-surely Paul must be lying, Nate's my twin after all. At that moment I remembered when he had gotten angry when I had found the flowers at the hospital, he had looked like he wanted to murder someone-was he really capable of murdering his own twin sister? Just then Paul untied the rope that had bound my wrists together and hugged me close and murmured in my ear "You know that I love you don't you?" I didn't have time to answer because the door burst open to reveal a furious looking Nate…

**Nate POV**  
I ran all over the place trying to look for an IHOP, I finally found one and next door to it was a block of derelict flats, I'm guessing that Naii would be in there. I entered the abandoned building and walked up a flight of stairs. I was on the second floor when I heard the song "Time is running out" Ok either it's a coincident that the last thing Paul said was Time is running out and then the song starts playing or Paul is very sick minded-I'm going with the sick mindedness! I walked over to the door where the music was coming from and burst through the door. To see Paul very close to Naii she looked terrified. "Get away from my sister you-" Paul interrupted me and said "Fine whatever you say Nate" He stepped away with his hands up as if to say he was innocent, he had a smile on his face I knew that he was up to something but all I cared about at the moment was to see if Naii was ok. I walked over to her, but to my surprise she started to back away from me and she looked even more terrified than before. "Naii, its Ok I'm here to help you!" I said still walking towards her.

She reached the wall and she was forced to stop but she whimpered slightly and said "Get away from me!" I stopped in my tracks I didn't understand why she was scared of me "Naii, it's me Nate your twin, I'm here to help you!" She shook her head violently and said "This was all your idea…I trusted you!" What was she on about? Of course she could trust me I'm her twin! That's when it clicked Paul had told her lies about me "What have you said to her?" I practically growled at a very smug looking Paul "The truth." He simply said "what have you said?" I said again "I told her the truth about how you planned all of this" he said and he spread his arms out to highlight the room. I was shocked I looked over at Naii and said comfortingly "Naii? Please tell me you don't believe him do you, after all he's done?" Naii shivered violently and looked over at Paul who shook his head "Naii are you going to believe someone you've only known for a week or two or are you going to believe me-the person who loves you and who you love!" what complete lies! Naii stepped forward and decided who she was going to believe.

**Naii POV  
**

Now I really didn't know who to believe, I mean Nate was my twin, but as Paul had said I'd basically only known him for about a week! Whereas Paul had used to be my boyfriend but he had turned over protective and started hurting me. I stepped away from the sanctuary of the wall as I made my decision, I was nearer to Paul than I was to Nate, then I remembered the day at the mall with the girl who had said "Don't trust him" she must of meant Paul, who else would I not want to trust? "You lied Paul." I said barely above a whisper but it was too late to run over to Nate because Paul grabbed me and started to drag me away from Nate. He stopped near the window and got something out of his pocket and placed it against my temple-it was a gun. I couldn't help the whimper of fear that escaped my lips. I looked at Nate he looked even more furious than he had before and began to come closer to us but Paul said "One more step and she dies!" he then pushed the barrel of the gun harder into my temple. Nate froze not wanting me to get hurt, but I needed to get to Nate so I could be safe. So I slowly lifted my leg and kicked Paul hard in his (cough). He grunted in pain and let go of me and I ran over to Nate but before I could get to him I heard a loud bang and it suddenly felt like my back was on fire. I stumbled from the shock and headed for the floor, but before I could hit the dirty wooden floor Nate caught me. I was in so much pain I just wanted it to stop.

**Nate POV**Naii had kicked Paul where it hurt and had managed to get free and she started to run towards me. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion, I saw Paul move the gun towards Naii and I saw him pull the trigger, the bullet hit Naii in the back and she had a shocked look on her face as she started to fall to the floor but I caught her just in time and moved her into my lap. At this point I didn't care that Paul was here all I could think about was Naii.

**(A/N; Ok in this some of this part I used a bit of description from another story called "World of Pretend" it's a great story but I think its been deleted cause I can't find it anymore :( )**Naii's eyes darting everywhere but focusing on nothing in particular, her head was moving around at the same time. She was gasping in ragged breaths; her face was contorted in pain as she tried to concentrate on breathing. "NAII!" I shouted "Come on Naii just look at me!" She finally looked at me with eyes filled with pain "Ok, well done Naii, I'm gonna sit you up so I can stop the bleeding ok." I pulled her slightly into a sitting position and pulled off the yellow shirt I had on for the concert and wrapped it tightly around Naii's body and tied it tightly so it would put pressure on the wound. She gave a moan of pain when I did this "I'm so sorry Naii but you're gonna be ok! I've got you!" Tears escaped Naii's eyes as she said barely above a whisper "It hurts Nate I just want to sleep!" and with that her eyelids closed a little "NO! Naii! Just stay awake! Please, for me?" she frowned at me and said "Oh now that's just evil!" She laughed a little but ended up stiffening in pain. She closed her eyes tight in pain, I felt so useless because my twin was in pain and all I could do is watch her suffer. When she opened her eyes again they were slightly unfocused. "Naii? Naii?" I said worriedly as I shook her gently. She finally looked at me and smiled slightly. I could feel her breaths getting slower and more far apart-she was loosing her battle to stay alive. "Nate…I" But before she could finish her eyelids fluttered and her eyes rolled up into her head. No, this can't be happening-not to Naii! "Naii! Wake up Naii! PLEASE!" I screamed as I shook her trying to get her to wake up, but she didn't.

She wasn't dead but she was barely alive. The silence was broken by a sneering voice saying "Aww…how sad little Naii's gone-well at least you'll be with her very soon!" I looked over towards Paul with pure hatred. I gently lay Naii down on the floor and slowly got to my feet. "You sick twisted (cough)"  
I shouted as I lunged at him. I didn't care if I killed him-because of him my sister is on deaths door! I had taken him off guard by jumping at him so we both fell to the floor and I started to punch his face as hard as I could, trying to administer the same amount of pain he had given Naii! He grabbed me by the neck and started to squeeze as hard as he could. Black spots were starting to cover my eyes as I felt myself start to fade away. I distantly heard voice through the fog that had started to engulf my mind and then the hands that had gripped my neck get pulled away, I couldn't see anything and all I heard was muffled voices telling me to hold on-but what was the point? Naii was probably dead by now- I don't think I could live without my twin, so I let the peaceful blackness engulf me…


	28. Chapter 28

**OMJ!!!! LAST CHAPTER!!! I just wanna thank everyone whos read and reviewed Naii and Nate-it means the world to me since I thought noone was going to read or like my story I've been really surprised by the feedback ive had from it-ill be starting my new story soon which is going to be called Every rose has a thorn-so watch out for that- so heres the final chapter of Naii and Nate :') dnt forget to review!**

Nate POV  
I woke up to an annoying beeping noise, it seriously wouldn't shut up! That was when I remembered what had happened. My eyes flew open and I sat bolt upright. I seemed to of startled Shane and Jason who were sat next to my bed because they looked like they had just jumped out of their seats. "Nate you're awake! Are you ok?" I didn't bother answering their question instead I asked my own question "Where's Naii?" Shane and Jason looked at each other and then nodded. "Nate, do you remember what happened to Naii?" Shane said softly I nodded, I had the image of Naii lying in my arms pale and motionless etched into my brain. Jason took over from Shane who couldn't continue because he was starting to sob. "Well…Naii…when we found her she was…very close to…death…but when we…got to the hospital…her…her…heart…it stopped…" I couldn't comprehend what he had just said- my twin sister's heart had stopped didn't that mean she was…dead? Jason must have guessed that I was thinking this because he said "Don't worry they got it started again **(A/N; OK its sounds like he's talking about a car engine! :D) **but now she's…on a life-support machine" My heart seemed to leap and sink at the same time, it leapt because Naii was alive but it sank to think of her with a tube stuck down her throat to help her breath. That was when I realised that I was in a hospital and not in the old block of flats "How did I get here?" Shane who had calmed down slightly took a deep breath and retold the story of what had happened…

_flashback no one's POV_.  
_Nate had been gone for about two hours and Shane was starting to worry. He really wished he had stopped Nate from going alone because he knew something must have gone wrong. Jason was getting worried as well, he regretted not going after Nate to make sure he would be ok. Shane and Jason decided that they were going to find both Naii and Nate, Emma who was still in a state from before and it would be best if she wasn't left on her own in case she got scared, so Meghan-who was a little shaken said she would make sure Emma would be ok. Both their parents were talking to security to try and find out how Paul got in. Jason gave Emma a hug and a kiss before they were about to leave. When Shane went over to Meghan she pulled him into a tight hug and whispered into his ear "Be safe, and bring them back for us!" He nodded hoping that they would be able to bring them back…safe. The two boys left the room, hoping it wouldn't be the last time that they saw the ones they loved._

_They went into the parking lot where Jason's car was parked and they started to drive, each caught up in their own thoughts. They drove through the streets and they were just about to give up hope when they saw the fluorescent sign that advertised IHOP. They looked next to the IHOP restraunt and saw a block of old flats, both the boys had a gut feeling that they would be in there. Jason parked the car in the IHOP parking lot and they made their way over to the Block of flats. They could tell someone had been in here recently because on the dust covered floor there were a pair of footsteps leading up a flight of stairs. "I'm guessing we follow the footsteps?" Jason whispered and Shane nodded as he hoped that his younger brother and sister would be at the end of the trail. They reached the end of the trail of footsteps which led to a door, from which a yell was heard "YOU SICK TWISTED-" and then there was a loud thud. Both teenagers stood there motionless not wanting to see what was happening on the other side of the door, but they finally broke free of the fear that had kept them there and flung open the door to see the most horrendous sight any person should see._

_The first thing they saw was Naii lying motionless and very pale with a blood soaked shirt tied around her middle. The next thing they saw didn't stop their hearts from racing at a mile a minute because what they saw was Paul squeezing the life out of their youngest brother Nate, whose eyes looked glassy and unfocused.  
Shane had a strong burst of hatred mixed with adrenaline at the sight at his younger siblings and took a run at Paul and pulled him off Nate while Jason ran over to help Naii. He put two of his fingers against her neck which seemed ice cold and tried to find a pulse, he finally found a very weak slow pulse, but that was better than nothing but they really needed to get her to hospital fast! He looked over at Shane who was struggling with Paul. Jason grabbed a pipe that was lying on the ground near to him and ran over to help Shane. "SHANE MOVE!" Jason shouted as he brought the pipe down on Paul's head with as much force as he possibly could. Paul's arms with were trying to shield himself fell limply to the ground as he fell unconscious. Shane was kneeling beside Nate who was gasping short sharp breaths, his eyes slowly closing "NO! Nate! Come on stay with us please? Just hold on you're gonna be ok!" Shane sobbed not wanting to loose his brother who he had sworn to protect when he was first born. But there was nothing he could say or do to stop Nate drifting away from them. "Shane come on we need to get them to hospital!" Jason said in a hysteric voice he couldn't stand seeing any of his sibling hurt let alone two! Shane gently lifted the unconscious Nate in a bridal lift and Jason carefully did the same with Naii and they both left the room, locking it behind them with an unconscious Paul still in there, they would call the police as soon as they got Naii and Nate in hospital…_

**Nate POV**  
I was in total Shock at what Shane had just told me I now really wanted to see Naii so I started to pull off all the wires that had been attached to me. Shane and Jason jumped up and started trying to stop me from pulling the wires "Nate! What are you doing?" Jason said as he tried to grab my hands to stop me. "I need to see Naii! I want to see her for myself!" Just then a nurse ran into the room to see what I was doing "Sir what are you doing?" she asked as she ran over to try and stop me. "I NEED to see Naii now! I want to see her!" The nurse gave me a sympathetic look. She sighed and said "Well it is against hospital policy to let you out of bed so soon after what has happened but we'll make an exception just this once!" and with that she left the room. Both Shane and Jason helped me out of the hospital bed, I didn't even need help the only thing that was wrong with me was that I had a really sore neck! "Which room is Naii in?" I asked them Jason said that he would show me and we all left the, we walked past the waiting room where I saw my mom, dad, Emma and Meghan. Emma was asleep leaning against Meghan who looked as if she were minutes away from falling asleep as well. My mom and dad saw me and ran over towards me giving me big hugs and saying how glad they were that I was finally awake. That was when I realised I didn't know how long I'd been out of it. "How long have I been…you know…unconscious?" I asked, my dad said "You were brought into the hospital unconscious last night and it's now 5pm" wow I'd been out that long? No wonder the nurse didn't want me out of bed! I said bye to my parents and Shane who was going to stay in the waiting room with everyone else and Jason led me to where Naii was. But I wasn't prepared for what I saw

I gave a little sob of shock because Naii looked so lifeless lying on the bed with numerous wires and machines' all around her. She had a tube in her mouth which went down her throat to basically breathe for her. Jason put his hand on my shoulder and said "You can go over you know…she wont bite!" The state that Naii was in at the moment she looked like she couldn't do anything let alone bite! I slowly walked over to her and sat down in the chair next to her bed and gently held her hand "Oh Naii, I'm so sorry I let this happen to you! I said that I would protect you and now you've ended up lying on life support! I'm so sorry, but please will you wake up? For me?" I begged her not really expecting her to reply, but all of a sudden she started to choke on the tube that was helping her breathe. At once a team of doctors took the tube out of her mouth and told us that she could wake up anytime soon. "Please Naii wake up for us!" I said again. Her eyes fluttered and they slowly opened. "Nate!" she said hoarsely.  
I smiled and said "Yeah Naii it's me, I'll always be here for you!"

THE END… _  
_

**what a very cheesy ending-im thinking of doing a sequal after ive written Every rose has a thorn what do you think? :D **


	29. New story info

**Every rose has a thorn….**

ok I've finally finished the first chapter of my new story: Every rose has a thorn and im just going to upload it now…make sure you check it out!

x


End file.
